Make it right
by MarcoG
Summary: Mainly Shepard/Tali with twisted one-sided Liara/Tali. Read foreword for more details.
1. Foreword

Well this came absolutely out of nowhere.

This started as tiny little moments turned at first which then turned longer and longer until suddenly there were 50 pages and an actual plot. It was unexpected.

It will not deviate much from the main ME-plot but there will be some changes.

And I feel I should explain some behavior which might seem odd.

Where to start…

+Kaiden bores me so he won't be mentioned. End of discussion.

+Wrex is there for a good fight. And when he's not fighting he's bored out of his mind until he sees potential in something which he had considered weak and then makes that strong, giving him something to do with his time.

Garrus is Garrus. Nuf' said.

+Ashley is a fighter and will do what she has to do to get what she wants, because that's the only way a Williams can get anything. -That is why she's doing what she does in the first chapter. Victory at all costs even if she has to–[spoiler] Not sure what I'll do in ME2 with her yet. Probably get her punched.

+Liara… Liara fans will not like this, I'm sure. Her obsession for Shepard in the ME story makes no sense to me so I create a possible 'solution' for why Liara is as obsessed with getting Shepard's body back and making the Shadow Broker pay. It's not a pretty solution, far from it.

First we'll get inside her head: She's been a loner for almost her 100 y/o life. Is clueless what to do in any kind of social interactions. And, like all Asari, avoids conflict when she can and searches for solutions other than violence to get what she wants. Liara is nerdy and confuses her admiration for the Prothean civilization with what is in Shepard's head and turns that admiration to Shepard.

Along the way she realizes she doesn't like Shepard, but instead is drawn to the Alpha of the story because the Alpha knows what she wants, takes what she wants and protects what she wants with. Indecisive Liara becomes drawn to it and will follow the Alpha in hopes that the Alpha will notice her.

I enjoyed what I did with Liara's character but I can understand many will not agree with me.

+Tali will be Tali but with much more Tali'ness. Yes it sounds odd, you should know better by now than to expect something different.

She grew up alone on the fleet. Her fellow Quarians would either go, "Oh she's the Admiral's daughter, if I become her friend I'll be in good graces with the Admiral." Or they go, "Hm, she's the Admiral's daughter, I bet she gets everything handed to her and never has to work for anything she does, I'm going to make it difficult for her." And during that nothing she ever does is good enough for her father.

She learns to deal with not having real friends around and the high expectations of her. She is not happy. But doesn't realize just how unhappy she is until Shepard.

During her Pilgrimage (let's say it lasted 3 months before she got the Geth data) she feels even worse than on the fleet because on the fleet people were at least pretending to like her. Here she is completely alone.

Then Shepard happens and for once she is treated like a person instead of an 'Admiral's daughter' or 'filthy suit-rat'. He makes her happy, and when she learns [minor spoiler] he likes her even more than what she thought. She will not let her only chance at normalcy slip between her fingers. She'll make sure he has everything he could ever need and beware those that try to come between. [/spoiler]

+Shepard grows up on Mindoir. Loses his right eye during the raid and has it replaced by the Alliance under the promise that he joins their ranks as soon as he is 18. He accepts, having lost his purpose after the raid, and joins to start a spectacular and particular violent career which reaches its peak when he almost single-handedly kills every Batarian on Torfun during the night. The only surviving Batarian is a young boy who reminds him of himself. Later, when the Alliance took over the base, the boy was beaten by the 'noble and brave' Alliance troopers and only thanks to Shepard's intervention the boy survives.

He stops hating every Batarian he encounters and learns the Alliance is not the force of righteousness that he believed it was since Mindoir. He changes his look on life for the better and interacts more with people from other races.

Along the way learns from a unanimous source (for now, it will show up in the story MUCH later if at all) that Quarians look like space-elves behind their suits, albeit with sharper teeth, and that there sometimes is a lot of pent up sexual frustration hidden in those suits that's just dying to be released. He also learns of the unspoken part of the Pilgrimage is to have 'one's suit popped'. And who better to pop your suit than a – almost Quarian looking – Human that doesn't treat you like crap when the rest of the galaxy does.

He had it all figured out until Tali came along and changed everything.

…

Don't get your hopes too high but I do hope you'll enjoy reading it because I sure enjoyed writing it.

I'm not promising regular updated but will post things as soon as they're ready. The first few chapters are already (mostly) written but still need some polishing before I dare upload it. It all starts small and quick but will become longer and more elaborated. I promise.

Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

~MarcoG


	2. Ch1

AN: There's a little smut after the **[WARNING]**. It's nothing too pornographic or perverted (at least I think it's not.) but does contain some vital details. If you don't want to read it smut, that's fine and I swear I won't be offended, so I made a little summary at the end of the chapter that will let you know what you missed and might answer the question of Why I put content in smut.

* * *

Four hours before the meeting with the Shadow Broker (just after she made the arrangements with Fist.) Tali'Zorah drank her first alcoholic beverage in Flux to steady her nerves about the coming meeting. What she hadn't expected was to be asked to dance by a Human with a cybernetic eye. When she politely declined his offer, saying she didn't want to draw any attention to herself, he instead suggested they have a friendly chat and that he'd pay for her drinks, would she be willing. Together the two talked until he had to leave for an important meeting. Only when he was gone did she realized that she never asked for his name.

When she saw an armed Tuarian with two armed Salarians enter the empty hallway and thought she was going to die, she regretted not accepting the dance offer.

And when that same man as before, Commander Michael Shepard, rescued her from certain death with an impressive display of tech and biotic attacks she asked if the dance offer was still standing.

It was.

* * *

The first time Tali saw the Normandy's drive core her jaw hit the bottom of her helmet and when Michael allowed her to work on it, it was one of the happiest moments of her life.

He would always claim she broke his ribs with her death-hug-of-gratitude.

* * *

Tali decided from the start that she liked Wrex's no-nonsense behavior even if he never called her by her name. Wrex found her an annoying child.

That changed, however, when he witnessed her head-butting a Batarian that leaped at her when her shotgun was overheated. After that she became his protégé in anything shotgun or head-butt related.

* * *

+Tali had spent two hours preparing a speech about why it would be best for the whole galaxy that she be allowed to have a copy of the Geth data. She was only slightly disappointed that he handed her a copy as soon as he saw her, and therefore didn't get to give her well-prepared speech.

When she told him that, he grinned and asked her to give her speech anyway, just so he could be sure he was making the right decision.

* * *

Ashley Williams couldn't be more confused when Shepard had called her an ignorant Bosh'tet after questioning if it was a good idea to allow the Quarian access to all the Normandy's systems.

Tali couldn't agree more with Shepard's response and helped him to pronounce the word correctly along with teach him several other Quarian curse words.

* * *

Every time they caught a break Tali and Shepard would find a club to spend time and blow off a little steam. Be that by dancing, drinking or talking. Most of the time, it was all of those.

One day, when Ashley just 'happened' to be in the same club Tali made faces at her the whole time.

* * *

When Liara asked Tali if the Quarian would help her 'make a move' on Shepard she was 'kindly' asked to reconsider by a growling and _very_ intrusive Quarian.

* * *

When Rear Admiral Mikhailovich asked why a filthy suit-rat was allowed to steal top-secret information from the _Normandy _he lost consciousness after a fist connected with his head.

When he woke up he found written commendations from all Engineers describing how valuable Tali'Zorah was to the _Normandy_ and how much said ship has benefited from the knowledge of the young Pilgrim.

Later he would apologize to the commander and the Quarian for his unacceptable behavior and ask Tali if all Quarians were as skilled as she was and if the Migrant fleet might be interested in a trading agreement with the Alliance.

The fifth fleet benefitted the most from Quarian upgrades to its shields and weapons and without it would have been wiped out by Sovereign and the Geth in its time of need.

* * *

In a final, desperate moment Ashley convinced Liara, both not willing to accept that Shepard chose a Quarian over them, to team up and wait half-naked for Shepard in his quarter to convince him of the mistake he made and how good it would be for everyone once he realizes that.

Little did they know that Shepard had invited Tali that night to his room for a quiet, romantic dinner. Nor that Tali was in a foul mood that particular night over a message her father had send her and was more than welcome for the chance to vent some of her frustrations.

So when Tali walked into Shepard's room and found the two women purring Shepard's name and giving her an erotic display of intertwined limbs, thinking that she was Shepard, Tali grinned.

Fifteen minutes later Shepard walked into his room, about to apologize to Tali for being late, only to stop dead in his track as he entered the room. Both Liara and Ashley were huddled up on the floor, holding onto each other for safety as Tali's drone alternated between shocking them and poking them with something he did not want to know about.

Tali, meanwhile, was humming a cheerful tune and wished she remembered the name of it.

* * *

Tali had long ago learned that the extranet was not a reliable method of gaining useful information about Human dating rituals, so instead fell back on the Quarian tradition of asking the Elders of the ship they served on.

XO Pressley was not amused.

Dr. Chakwas, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, much to the Quarian's dismay.

* * *

There were few things that could catch Wrex off-guard.

The terrified look in Ashley's eyes whenever the Quarian was near was one such things.

The menacing growl from the Quarian was another.

After that he told her he was proud to say that he made a real Krogan out of her. He would never admit the hug that the two shared after, neither that he was the one that started it.

He was _not_ a big softie like she said! He was Krogan and would kill anyone that claims otherwise.

* * *

Garrus had thought Tali a foolish civilian looking for action and as former C-sec officer had taken it upon himself to look out for her. He realized just how wrong he was with that assessment when Tali hacked an armature and used it to decimate the smaller Geth units in the area.

Weeks later he was still looking out for her, although for other, much more intimate reasons.

Reasons which Tali was very aware of and more than willing to use to make Shepard jealous.

When Garrus was being stared down and told in a less-than-friendly way to 'back off' by a very twitchy Spectre, Garrus decided his duty as former C-sec officer was fulfilled and never dared to look at anything other than Tali's helmet.

Shepard was pleased while Tali started looking for other people to make Shepard jealous. She briefly wondered if Wrex would be willing to play along.

* * *

Tali'Zorah knew she was beautiful by Human standards, her research had established that pretty early on. But knowing something and hearing it from a breathless Shepard was a whole other thing. She would always remember how tender and gentle he was with her their first time.

Shepard would always remember the change of behavior from their romantic first time compared to the much more primal second, third and fourth time that night.

* * *

When Tali came to Dr. Chakwas with an infection the older woman was worried.

When Shepard came in five minutes later with several rashes and scratch marks on his face, chest and hips Dr. Chakwas scolded him for violating that poor, innocent, young girl.

He would always claim it was the other way around and no-one would ever believe him.

* * *

While Liara had been terrified at the time when Tali had yelled and attacked both her and Ashley in Shepard's cabin, and was extremely careful in the following days not to cross paths with the Quarian. A week after the event she had a dream about Tali where Liara was completely at the other woman's mercy.

When she woke she wondered why she enjoyed it so much.

* * *

The night before Ilos Tali explained to Shepard that mutiny is one of the worst possible crimes a Quarian can commit, and one of the few that might warrant a death penalty. Before he could ask if that worried her and if she was having doubts about coming with him, he found himself being escorted to his room where she proceeded to have her way with him, showing how much it excited her.

The next morning Dr. Chakwas scolded Shepard for endangering Tali's health before such an important mission.

* * *

After the council ceremony for the heroes of the Citadel the galaxy had mixed opinions about the public display of affection between the first Human Spectre and his Quarian crew-member.

Neither particularly cared what anyone had to say about it until Tali received a curious message from Shala'Raan, saying that her father had gone into a state of shock and was unresponsive to any outside stimuli.

It was also a reminder for the two of them that Tali still had obligations to the fleet and that their time was running out.

* * *

Shepard and Tali had been missing for eight days when Liara received a message from the Quarian, telling her to go to a certain address and to come alone. She looked up the address and learned it was an old hotel in one of the wards that was still standing after the invasion. But what caught her eyes was the little statement that said 'sterilized rooms available.'

That moment she instantly knew what the two had been doing for days and why nobody was able to get in contact with them. What she didn't understand was why the message asked her to come – did they need her to pick them up? – And why she had to come alone. A very hopeful part of her was more than ready to supply her with what _could_ be the reason and before she knew what was happening she was on her way to the location.

**[WARNING]**

Once inside the sterilized room she found Shepard tied to the bed half-begging, half-demanding the naked Quarian saddled on his stomach to release him. Just when Liara thought she was going to die from embarrassment at seeing the two in such in intimate position, Tali turned around and flashed her a predatory grin that made her legs weak.

* * *

When Liara entered the sterilized room, Shepard was surprised.

When he learned that Tali had asked her to come, Shepard was curious and more than a little excited.

When Tali told them both that Liara was going to be responsible for making sure his needs were met, daily, whenever he wanted, however he wanted and without any kind of hesitation or doubt by the Asari, during the time Tali was going to be on the fleet to turn in her Geth data and inform her people she was going to be _vas Normandy._ Needless to say he was shocked at both revelations.

But what shocked him the most was how willing, almost eager, the Asari was to accept everything that Tali told her to do.

* * *

Tali had chosen Liara because she knew the Asari would take any chance to be with Shepard (that night with her and Ashley proved as much). But her other reason why Liara and not someone else, was because the Asari was timid, shy, easily frightened and should the Asari get any ideas about trying to steal _her _Shepard, she knew she could take her on and claim victory again.

What she hadn't expected was how the Asari hung unto her every word and did everything she told her to do without so much as a second thought. It was…exciting, she decided, and she enjoyed telling the Asari how to please _Her _Michael more than she could have imagined.

* * *

The moment Liara heard Tali's proposition/demand Liara knew it was her chance to fulfill her fantasy. She would prove to Tali how good she was at obeying and maybe, just maybe, Tali would decide she was worth keeping around after she came back from the fleet.

* * *

Shepard would have laughed at the reversed rolls of the lowly Quarian dominating the righteous Asari and making the maiden do things that would bring a blush to an experienced matriarch, but couldn't because of how turned on he was by Tali ordering Liara around. The gleeful smile on the Asari's face as she did those things certainly didn't help him think straight either.

* * *

Shepard had never expected to see a more beautiful sight than the first time he saw Tali'Zorah smile at him without a visor between them.

He was glad to be proven wrong as he watched Tali's lavender lips meet Liara's cyan ones, both women moaning and mewling their pleasure. Now if only his hands weren't tied to the bed…

* * *

When Liara finally got to have her first kiss with Tali, she thought it was well worth the wait and abuse she had to endure earlier. The rash she was sure she was going to get from Tali would be well worth it.

* * *

When Tali woke up from her glorious dream to find Liara curled at the foot of the bed with her head crest unconsciously rubbing against Tali's foot, she was pleased to see the woman hadn't tried to sneak under Shepard's arm while they were asleep and get one of _Her_ sleep-hugs. She was even more pleased to hear the woman murmur Tali's name in her dreams instead of Shepard's. And when she could hear the words 'Mistress Zorah', she decided she liked it and wanted to hear them again.

* * *

Liara was having such nice dreams about Mistress Zorah teasing her slit with those _perfect _stubby Quarian toes while simultaneously running those _wonderful_ three-fingered hands between her head-crest until she was awoken by two hands holding onto a crest each and pulling her up until her nose was pressed against something soft and wet which had a _very_ pleasing fragrance that she was certain she should recognize from before.

Only when her eyes opened and she saw the lavender belly-button inches from her eyes, did she realize what it was. More importantly; she realized the position she was in and what was expected of her. She was about to finally get a taste of what she had been waiting for when she was pushed back down.

She begged for what she had craved the entire previous night. Then she told how she had wanted Tali to control her ever since that one night, how she would do anything for the Quarian, how she _had _done everything the Quarian told her. By the end of it she felt the tears running down her cheeks and couldn't open her eyes, afraid that she would find disgust on the Quarian's face.

Instead she heard the soft, but firm, voice of Tali telling – no, demanding – her to call her Mistress.

* * *

A part of Tali knew how cruel it was of her not to tell Liara that she could never love the Asari, because her heart already belonged to Shepard. But that voice of sympathy was quickly silenced by much louder and much more important voices.

_'So what if I'll never love her? She doesn't want to be loved, she wants to be dominated. And it's not like Michael will mind, he made no complaints about the Asari pleasuring him for me. Every single time he came, his eyes were on me, and it was myr name that he moaned every single time, not Liara's. _And_ it was my idea to get Liara to fill in for me while I go to the fleet to deliver the data. This just means you have a way to please Michael with more than just your hands and rubbing against him when you can't get out of your suit. This really is for the best.'_

Her lips curled up in a grin and she put all her feelings in her voice as she told Liara to call her Mistress.

* * *

Life was good, Shepard decided.

He had his own ship with a loyal crew that was willing to disobey direct Council and Alliance orders for him. He had good friends on said ship. A steady income (hero worship sure is great when people thank you with their money). And best of all; a loving, caring, beautiful Quarian girlfriend that was as skillful with tech and shotguns as she was with him.

The fact that said girlfriend now had a willing Asari sex slave certainly wasn't making him rethink his observations either. He would, however, make sure to ask Tali her reasons for accepting Liara as her minion after the – he didn't want to say insane – revelation from Liara and hope that she wouldn't decide she was happier to be with the Asari than him.

But those were thoughts for later, _much _later. Now he would simply accept it for what it is and enjoy seeing his girlfriend moan and squirm as she force-fed the Asari her own body.

* * *

AN: See, that wasn't too bad, now was it?

For those of you that skipped to the end. It comes down to this:

Tali's fears of not being enough [1] for the man she loves make her worry that, one day Shepard will realize he can do better than her and find someone that doesn't have the limitations of her suit and ability to be with him whenever he wants. To solve this, she gets spineless Liara involved to be there to satisfy his carnal desires for when she herself cannot.

She just has to make sure Liara knows Shepard is hers and hers alone and that Liara is borrowing Shepard at best. Liara is not interested in Shepard anymore but Tali, the Alpha-female, and will do what she's told to if that means the Alpha is happy.

Shepard isn't sure what to think of the whole idea, but if it gives Tali the reassurance she needs that he will never leave her, then who is he to deny her?

…

I mentioned I was sorry to Liara-fans, right?

[1]: I'd like to think that one night out of the suit with Shepard in his not-vacuum-sealed room equals to three to four days in which she has to stay inside her suit. During those days her immune-system would 'recover' from the exposure and high-doses of medicine she had to take for that one night. Should she try to get out of her suit during those days, she will overdose and die.

Yes, I have not a clue how it works and I'm completely making it up. But this is fiction, deal with it.


	3. Ch2

When Tali received the message from Engineer Adams that the _Normandy_ had been the destroyed and that Shepard was lost in the void, she thought it was a bad joke and told him it wasn't funny.

Then he showed her the footage of the Normandy being destroyed and her heart broke. But when she watched the camera zoom into a small dot that turned out to be Shepard, with his tell-tale N7 armor, and a suit-breach, she passed out.

Days later she woke up in a medical room with her aunt Raan and a – unnecessary, in her opinion – bodyguard named Kal'Reegar. But no sign of her Father, neither did he even bother to visit her after he was told that she had passed out in the shuttle. She wasn't surprised and she didn't care, couldn't care anymore, for what was the point when all her hopes, dreams and desires were destroyed over Alchera with Shepard.

She was given leave and a shuttle to attend Shepard's funeral on the Citadel – a gesture of favoritism almost unprecedented in the fleet – but she refused, for she was in no mood to listen to manipulative politicians ramble about how great Shepard was when they knew nothing about him other than what other lying politicians told them. Nobody knew him like she did and she was sure that if she did go she would punch anyone mentioning his name.

* * *

Liara was depressed because it was all her fault. No matter what anyone said, it was her fault Shepard was dead. She could have prevented Shepard from saving the pilot, or stayed with him to make sure he stayed safe when he told her to get in the escape shuttle. She might have even be able to use her biotics to pull Shepard inside the escape pod and safe him.

But she hadn't done any of that, and therefore it was her fault. It was her fault that Shepard was dead and her fault that Tali would never step foot outside the Migrant fleet again.

That was what depressed her the most. Because of her, Tali was gone forever. If Shepard was still alive, Tali would come back. If Shepard was still alive, Tali would be happy, and then maybe Liara could be happy.

But Shepard was dead.

Dead over some unnamed planet, burned up in the ozone as his corpse descended towards the ice-planet.

Then, out of nowhere, she remembered he was a biotic. If she were in his position, she would've raised a barrier to protect her from re-entering. She herself, has never had to do that before – thank the Goddess – but she'd heard someone mention he was a hell-jumper before he joined the Normandy. Trained to drop out of ships from high altitudes survive and safely land behind enemy lines, ready to wreak havoc.

She saw no reason to think that if she could think of something to survive, he certainly would. He had much better reflexes and was very quick in coming up with solution, not like her. The fact that he had no oxygen was at worst a minor inconvenience for someone like Shepard, she was sure.

It was her fault Shepard fell from the _Normandy_ to that planet, and it was her fault Tali was sad. She will fix that. She will bring Shepard back, and when Shepard is back, Tali will be back and then Liara could start earning forgiveness.

It was the only way.

She would make things right.

Briefly she considered telling Tali that everything was going to be alright, but dismissed it, bringing Shepard herself to Tali was a very good way to start the road to forgiveness.

* * *

To say Kal'Reegar was not happy with his current assignment would be like saying that creating the Geth might have been a bad idea.

He was a marine dammit! Not a grieving councilor and certainly not a suave man able to charm people out of their suits. But did they listen? Of course not.

So here he was. 'Asked' by admiral Zorah to help his daughter get over the unfortunate loss of her Pilgrimage captain and subtly make her realize that it was a mistake to 'fraternize' with an alien and to convince her she would be much better off raising a family with her own people. –Kal was fairly certain the Admiral meant _him_ when he said that, something that he wasn't thrilled about either.

But orders were orders and Kal'Reegar was a marine. And a marine follows orders. Liking those orders were not required. He just had to do them. So he would. Any day now. He was sure of it.

Oh, who was he kidding?

He had as much of a chance of that happening as he would if he tried to single-handedly take on every Geth with a knife. On second thought, he had better chance with the Geth.

Tali was unresponsive to everyone. She would do her duties as an engineer better than anyone else could possibly hope to do. But she would do them alone, never bothering to work with others other than the bare minimum required. People tried to talk to her, but conversations never lasted longer than a minute and Ancestors forbid should anyone mention the _Normandy_ or late Commander Shepard.

Few things could scare Kal. But the change from an unresponsive Tali'Zorah to an _angry _Tali'Zorah was certainly high up on that list, just below possibly being on the receiving end of her anger.

He could only hope that admiral Zorah would listen to him and realize how little chance Kal had with his daughter before Tali would figure out why he was with her so much.

He did not like his odds.

* * *

Miranda Lawson had prepared for many things in Project Lazarus, but an Asari maiden demanding they, 'make Shepard right so that Shepard can bring Mistress back so everything has a chance of being right again', was not one of the things she was prepared for.

Neither has she expected Jacob telling her that that rambling lunatic was no other than Liara T'Soni, one of Shepard's former crew-members and one of the six heroes of the Citadel.

But she was prepared to pay a high price for the body currently in the possession of luni-Liara, so that's what she set out to do, thinking it was going to be easy to trick the lunatic into releasing the body to Cerberus so Miranda could 'make things right again'. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Miranda was wrong.

Liara, despite her crazed ramblings about a Mistress, was anything but easily tricked.

It ended up costing Cerberus a special task-group that was willing to follow Liara, twenty million credits, a secure location with specialists also willing to follow her orders and daily updates about the progress made on Shepard's conditions.

Only after Jacob's assurance that they would gain Shepard's trust easier if they funded Liara's self-proclaimed crusade against the Shadow Broker because he was 'trying to keep things wrong when they should be right'.

She could already feel the headache she was sure she was going to get from explaining all this to the Illusive man.

* * *

Liara did good! She made sure things could become right again! Cerberus would rebuild Shepard and Shepard would understand why Liara did it so he and Mistress could reunite again and then everything will be right again!

Well not everything.

There were still the Reapers, but she was sure Shepard will take care of those.

And there was the Shadow Broker.

He tried to stop things from being right again!

It still made her angry every time she thought of it.

But that's why she was doing this now, hunting the Broker to stop him from keeping things wrong.

She will kill the Broker before Cerberus fixes Shepard and then she and Shepard can pick up Mistress and things will be right again!

If only the Broker had the courtesy to present himself to her so she wouldn't have to search for him… It sure would make things easier for her…

* * *

T'Soni had become a bigger annoyance to the Broker than he would have liked and it meant he'd have to give his attention and get it taken care of. Fortunately he knew just the Quarian he could use for that. When Liara would find out he held Tali'Zorah, he was sure T'Soni would stop being so annoying.

* * *

When rumors started going around the fleet that the Shadow Broker was recruiting members of the Migrant Fleet, Shala'Raan grew wary.

When other rumors started saying that Tali'Zorah, her adoptive niece!, was wanted by the Shadow Broker, Shala'Raan was beyond worry and bordering paranoid.

When she received a rapport from Kal'Reegar stating that Tali had single-handedly disarmed, overpowered and 'beat those traitors straight out of their suits' without so much as getting a scratch on her, Shala'Raan was proud and realized how unwarranted her concerns were.

* * *

After Tali was attacked on the fleet by those Shadow Broker agents she realized how much she missed fighting against impossible odds and signed up with the Migrant marines, deciding her time was better spent 'fighting the good fight' like Shepard would, and was ashamed for sulking around like she had been doing.

Not because she was living in the past, no, she would never leave the past, and thus Shepard, behind. No, she was ashamed because she had given up on life in her grief for Shepard, in Shepard's name, and that was the greatest insult she could ever give the man. He lived to see her happy, he'd told her as much one night, and she would make sure she would not dishonor his life by sulking around.

She would make Shepard proud.

* * *

The Broker growled as he read the support of Tali'Zorah humiliating his agents and ordered their families killed as retribution for their failure. When, five minutes later, he received messages from several of his agents on the fleet declining, saying he wasn't worth it, the Broker screamed and made plans to attack the fleet to show them why he should not be ignored.

The quickest, cheapest and most effective way to do that turned out to be in the form of a biotic human escaping Cerberus pursuers. All he had to do was make sure she knew the fleet was the 'safest' possible location to hide form Cerberus.

* * *

One moment Shepard was gasping for air where none was to be found, the next he woke up under a bright white light. He briefly considered it to be the clichéd light at the end of the tunnel but dismissed that. He had died, he was sure of that; he remembered how his last breath felt.

He started to sit up, then realized he couldn't move, and that he was in pain, and wasn't alone, and in _pain, _and-

_PAIN!_

Yes there was pain, he was sure of it now. '_That rules out heaven'_, he managed to muse between the pain spasms, '_Then again, I know that already because Tali isn-'_

_TALI!_

When one of the hazy people looked at him, he realized he had said that out loud, maybe even screamed.

Then the darkness took him and he dreamed of Tali.

* * *

Miranda knew who Shepard had meant when he had shouted the name Tali, and worried. She had little doubt that, if Shepard's first word after being resurrected was his Quarian lover, – something Miranda couldn't disapprove of, even if she wanted, she knew how much Quarians looked like Humans – Shepard would most likely search for the woman as soon as he woke up too. And THAT worried her.

She was aware of the – unnecessary, in her eyes – Cerberus attack on the Idenna to recapture one escaped test-subject and had asked the Illusive man why he risked Shepard's cooperation over one test-subject. He had insured her he had not planned for that to happen and the commanding officer had been relieved of duty for such a clear lack of judgment.

Even Miranda hadn't believed the man when he told her that and she was sure Shepard wouldn't either.

She sighed as she realized she had to make up a plan for when Shepard woke up that would leave him with no time to go looking for Tali'Zorah. She needed to convince him Cerberus was fighting the Reapers when no-one else was, and maybe over time he would see Cerberus as the only hope the galaxy has at survival.

She almost laughed at her own foolishness.

* * *

Tali'Zorah was not amused and she made damn sure to let Prazza know it.

Kal'Reegar, on the other hand, hadn't been this amused in a long time.

It wasn't a very Quarian thing to think, and he would never admit it out loud, but he'd always thought Prazza as an incompetent Bosh'tet that shouldn't be allowed to be in charge of other marines.

The man was loud, obnoxious, often rude and rarely respectful towards superiors. All because he had some uncle that was supposed to be a big deal on the fleet (he didn't even know who, neither did he particularly care).

And it seemed that Tali'Zorah agreed with his assessments.

And let it be heard.

Unlike him, she had absolutely no reservations about making her thoughts known. Some would argue this was because she was the daughter of an admiral and could get away with almost anything. They were wrong. It was quite the opposite. The truth of the matter was simply that Tali'Zorah Did. Not. Care. About offending the wrong people.

She had fought platoons of Geth with just two friends at her back! She had beaten Krogan in CQC! She had stared down an Ancestors damned Reaper! Tali'Zorah simply refused to be respectful or intimidated by some low-life punk with an officer rank because his uncle convinced people it was a good idea he be in charge.

And that was what Kal respected the most out of Tali, she would always share her thoughts on things when she thought it was wrong, whether you asked for it or not. Because she had _earned_ to let her opinions be heard and no matter how much people became frustrated by her constant 'meddling', nobody could refuse her, not even the admiralty board.

This was why she was now in charge of rescuing a Quarian pilgrim from some backwater Human colony in the middle of nowhere. When they had asked her why she wanted to go she had said that she felt it to be important for her to be there, like something important was going to happen and she needed to be there.

Kal wasn't sure what to think of that but he learned long ago not to doubt Tali'Zorah, she seemed to be right when her sense told her something was going to happen.

Prazza had not learned that, and, just to spite her, had ignored her warnings when she told him the cargo crate wouldn't fit in the shuttle.

_'Well, he'll learn to listen now if he knows what's good for him.'_ Kal mused, before watching Tali march to the shuttle to continue her work.

* * *

He was Prazza! How dare this wench yell at him? Humiliate him? In front of his own troops! He'll make her pay. Oh, she was going to pay. Because he was Prazza! And nobody messes with Prazza!

* * *

Shepard was tired.

Which was a little odd considering the fact that he had just woken up from a two year sleep. But he couldn't deny it.

All he wanted was to leave the Cerberus terrorists behind so he could go looking for the woman he loves that believed he was dead for the last two years. Was that too much to ask? He certainly didn't think so.

He couldn't even send her a message because that would be a breach security, – A.K.A. giving people a signal to trace to a Cerberus facility – The bastards had blocked his connection and even after scaring and threatening some secretary he still wasn't able to send any messages.

Well screw them. If they weren't going to let him send a message to the woman he loves to ask if she still loves him after _two years_ of being dead then they were clearly not looking out for 'humanity's best interests', because they should know that he would not be pleased by their behavior and refuse to do anything before he had the chance to speak with Tali.

* * *

Miranda knew her plan had failed as she looked at Shepard sitting across from her with a deep scowl on his face.

She had expected him to want to send a message to the Quarian just so he could talk with her. But she hadn't expect just how much he had wanted to get in contact. Neither just how far he was willing to go to get what he wanted.

If it hadn't been for Jacob's intervention there was a very real possibility that either the receptionist would have given in to Shepard and give him what he wanted – something she could not really fault the receptionist for, the Commander really knew how to put the fear of god in someone – or Shepard would kill the receptionist and do it himself.

Thankfully Jacob had intervened and the only damage was a broken terminal, a dent in the desk and a black eye for Jacob.

* * *

Jacob was glad the Commander was back just the way he was before death.

The black eye he sported was proof to that. He'd read the reports about Shepard's operations, he'd seen the Cerberus security videos of the bases he'd raided, he'd watched the footage from the Commander's camera helmet and there was one thing all things had in common.

Nothing stands in the way of Shepard.

Not slavers. Not assassins. Not Geth. Not Saren. Not even synthetic god. Nothing.

And he'd seen it firsthand. On the Lazarus Research Station it was like the two of them were on a stroll in the park instead of a hostile area. Most enemies would be dead or dying before Jacob had even known they were there. It was…humbling.

And terrifying. Especially terrifying when you're trying to stop the commander from calling his girlfriend. He didn't know what possessed himself to step between Shepard and the nameless secretary. But he'd done it. And he was still alive to tell the tale, something not many people can lay claim to.

Not that he was going to brag about it. That'd probably be the last thing he'd ever do.

* * *

Tali had a good feeling about Freedom's Progress.

It made absolutely no sense at all.

The colony was abandoned, the people gone without a trace, no signs of any struggle and the Pilgrim they were supposed to rescue had fled the scene because of that incompetent Prazza and activated all the mechs to attack them on sight.

All-in-all, she knew she should be at least a little wary of their situation.

Instead she was humming. Humming! She hadn't hummed a tune in almost two years. Not since…

Maybe she was going crazy? That seemed like the most logical answer. She was here, after all, because she had a dream about the dead-man-she-loves holding her and telling her everything was going to be alright again.

It really was a crazy reason.

Not that she cared.

She'd always been a little crazy, not many sane people go searching for Geth on their own after all, and she'd embrace the crazy because Michael enjoyed that crazy side of her, he welcomed it.

To her annoyance she was interrupted from her musings by one of her squad-members telling her a Cerberus shuttle was going to land nearby.

_'Good. I'll teach those Cerberus dogs not to interrupt my thoughts of _Him.' With that dark promise she rallied her squad and prepared to set up an ambush.

* * *

AN: Below are stated some ideals and beliefs I have of Quarians and Asari. You may agree or you may not, but It's the background to _my _story.

I am not sure why, but there are a lot of fanfics that give the Asari some kind of pheromone ability to seduce the other races. So I went with that but for whole other reasons than they did.

Because Asari have the seductress pheromone (SP from now on) it means that their evolution deemed it useful (and it does sound very useful, wouldn't mind having it myself). Because it is in their evolution I have deduced that, before they came in contact with other races, Asari used SP on their own species. It makes little sense for evolution to give them the ability to attract other species because (don't hate me) no matter how sentient the other species are, you are 'hard-wired' by evolution to be attracted your own specie. You do not get SP for species you don't know or didn't even know existed so it makes sense that SP was meant for your fellow Asari and only by good fortune did it work on other species too. (Don't even get me started on the whole 'mating with your own species is bad' preposterous, seriously.)

So now we know Asari are vulnerable to strong pheromones or scents. Now why do I speak of scents when clearly Tali gave off no scent before 'that night'? Well because of this: Liara became attracted to the Alpha before 'that night', but that was it, just attraction. That changed when Tali (unintentionally) _forced_ her own scent on the susceptible Asari maiden.

You can tell me all you want about self-cleaning environmental suits and I'll go with it. But I absolutely _refuse_ to believe that suit is able to clean every cavity there is, which will result in a build-up of before-mentioned pent up sexual frustrations and with it something I'm sure we can all agree on can be quite the potent scent. –for the sake of hygiene and story-telling we will overlook the other cavity, don't look at me look that.

And that's why Liara feels so strong about things; The Alpha has asserted her dominance in every possible way and Liara can do nothing but obey and make sure the Alpha is happy, because when the Alpha is happy, the pack is happy. (The whole guilt thing just adds to her sense of 'I have to do something'.)

…

Tali-time.

The Quarian race is stuck inside their suits for their whole life. The fleet has very few cleanrooms (maybe one per ship or more in case of life ships) and the idea of taking time off to sit in a clean-room and enjoy the feelings and sensations of being without a mask or suit is borderline criminal. It's a waste of time and resources, and Quarians do not appreciate that. No, the cleanrooms need to be available for important things like growing the ingredients needed to make nutrient paste, for medical emergencies, for applying suit-patches, repairing/implanting new implants in their body for whatever reason and the rooms need to be available for reproducing.

The only reason a Quarian is allowed to take of his/her suit is for either medical reasons or mating. I'd imagine that's what every Quarian hears when they grow up, be that by either parents or teachers (probably both).

So when un-suited Shepard tells her he doesn't have to have sex whenever he can, the idea is too alien for her to comprehend. The fact that he often jokes about how turned on he is because of her is all the proof she needs that he's just saying it to make her feel better about not being there for him when he needs it. Basically whenever she sees him excited and she isn't able to get out of her suit she sees it as a failure on her end to keep the man she loves happy and satisfied.

Sorry for the rambling, just thought some more background might help you to better understand the weirdness that is this story.


	4. Ch3

AN: Forgot to add the previous AN, sorry. I uploaded it now. It explains a bit more on _why_ Liara is going as crazy is she is (keyword is pheromones) and why Tali is unable to believe Shepard when he says she is enough for him. Yes, more rambling, much more.

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy what I've done with Freedom's Progress.

Fair warning: POV's will be all over the place.

* * *

When twenty armed soldiers jump out of cover and aim their rifle at you while you have nothing but a simple shield generator and a suit of armor, one tends to be afraid.

Unless one is Michael Goddamn Shepard.

Before his Cerberus implants he was a good biotic, able to generate powerful fields with a mere thought. Now, with his implants, he may very well be one of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy.

As was proven to Miranda, Jacob and twenty unknown hostile Quarians – he'd have to ask them why there were there later – on an abandoned Human colony. Their weapons flew through the air, out of their hands, with just a thought and an outreached hand. Some Quarians tried to hold onto their weapons, some fell in the snow by the unexpected pull of biotics. Only one Quarian remained unaffected, her weapon still firmly in her grasp but made no move to raise it.

He would have been impressed by her strength and steady grip were it not that he recognized her and knew not to expect anything less of her.

She moved up to him, her walk steady and determined, her fellow Quarians ignored as she moved passed them. Her eyes narrowed into slits, an expression that he knew very well and has never before been directed at him, only at Geth.

_'Oh oh.' _Was the last thought going through his head before the butt of her shotgun connected with his stomach and knocked him down on his ass.

* * *

Miranda raised her SMG at the Quarian in front of her only to find that it was unresponsive to her touch. She tried to use her biotics but found herself unable to call on them thanks to a dampening field. She was going to use her extensive CQC training that her father and Cerberus had given her, only to get smashed in the face by a purple wall that she could swear came out of nowhere.

* * *

Jacob wasn't fairing much better either, but instead of getting his nose broken he found himself reeling over from the bone-shattering-death-kick he got between his legs from the petite Quarian woman.

* * *

Shepard chuckled as he watched Tali defeat the two supposedly skilled Cerberus operatives and himself in the blink of an eye. But when she refocused her attention on him again, he wondered if it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Mera'Zalnuk had heard of the infamous temper her CO, Tali'Zorah, had and everyone knew what she was capable of. But to hear of it and actually see it… It was humbling, it was thrilling and oddly more than a little exciting.

She herself had been thrown to the ground when the lead Cerberus agent used his biotics to disarm them all. But Tali'Zorah had resisted where they could not. She'd thought for sure she was going to see the legendary Tali'Zorah get killed by three Cerberus dogs as she walked to them instead of shooting them. But instead she watched the two Cerberus agents behind their leaders back fumble with their equipment while their leader himself was rooted to the ground with fear. And _then_ she'd seen Tali'Zorah smash her gun into the leader's stomach and knock him down, break the woman's nose by using her helmet as a battering ram and kicked the other man between his legs, making even Mera wince.

She was sure nobody was going to believe her if she told the story.

Fortunately for her credibility, she also had that camera build into her helmet.

* * *

**"HOW DARE YOU USE HIS FACE?!"** This turned out not to be the happy reunion that Shepard had imagined. He was going to send her a message, asking to meet her on the Citadel in a quiet park, she was going to come wondering or not it was really him and if he wasn't a clone or something. He was going reassure her to make sure it was really him and when she would ask how it was possible he was still alive, he was going to tell her what he knew and show the data he managed to obtain while escaping the Cerberus facility. And then everything would be going to be alright.

Getting knocked on his ass was not part of the plan. Most definitely not.

Although a part of him actually admitted that this meeting had the possibility to turn into something much more interested than his original plan.

And damn him if he didn't like it when things turned interested with Tali.

"You're sexy when you shout." He grinned up at her from the ground as she seethed above him.

* * *

She blinks, confused. "What?"

His grin widens. "I said you're sexy when you're mad, really brings out your rolling accent."

_"Shepard, what do you like the most about me?"_

_No hesitation. "Your ass, definitely."_

_"Shepard! I'm serious!"_

_"So am I." That infuriating grin that I just can't resist._

_"Fine. What's after that -and don't say other body parts or you'll never get to touch any of it ever again!"_

_A growl –Keelah I love it when he growls. "Fine, spoilsport."_

_A moment of silence and I can almost hear him check off a list as he looks my whole body over. I feel like I should be mad but Ancestors help me, I love it when he looks at me like that. Once he looks me in the eyes, I can see the jokes leaving him and he finally realizes I'm serious. "It's not one thing I like most about you Tali," he finally says, nothing but complete and utter honesty in his eyes, "it's several things. I like it when I see you smile. I like how your eyes sparkle when you get excited about something and I like hearing you say my name with that sexy accent of yours, and those are just a few of the many things I like most about you. Tali, there is not one thing I like most about you, it's all those little things together that I love so much."_

_I feel like crying but there's one thing that catches my attention and I just can't resist teasing him. "Sexy accent, huh Shepard?"_

_His eyes glint and his lips curl up again. "Do you have any idea how frustrated it is to get aroused every time I hear you say my name, Miss Zorah?"_

_"Show me." I whisper in his ear and from the growl he makes I know he will do just that._

"You okay, Tali? You kinda zoned out there. Maybe you shoul-"

"What do you like most about me?" Her eyes narrow once more. _'If he gets this wrong I'll-'_

He grins that damn infuriating grin and answers without any hesitation. "Your ass, definitely."

"Good." She grunts. "And don't you dare forget it. Now get up, you look like ridiculous on the ground." As she turns back to her squad, she couldn't help but smile at the laugh she hasn't heard Shepard in a long time.

* * *

Mera, like all other marines, and probably the two Cerberus agents as well, could do nothing but stare in shock and wonder as they watched their CO first beat Cerberus, then demand something about a face, then ask what the man liked about her, and _then_ tell him to get up before walking away as if nothing happened at all.

Once again, she was glad for the camera because she was sure no-one, absolutely no-one, would belief her if she told them about this. She didn't even believe it herself and she watched the damn thing happen right in front of her!

"What the hell just happened?" The female Cerberus agent asked, only for their leader to once more laugh as he watched the woman trying to stop her nosebleed.

"Get up!" Tali shouted at them. "You are Quarian marines! Not lazy Asari maidens, you'll be able to rest when I give you permission. Not before! Or have you forgotten about the reason why we're here?! I SAID GET UP SOLDIERS! WE HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE!"

Instincts kicked in and soon every soldier was standing, the Cerberus leader included. But unlike the stoic – and slightly frightened – Quarian marines he was grinning from ear to ear. They all reached for their rifles on the ground but when they started to raise their weapons at Cerberus, Tali'Zorah shouted at them to lower their weapons and everyone did. Nobody wanted to get in the crosshairs of this clearly unstable woman they had as CO. All except Prazza it seemed. "They're Cerberus! You can't expect us to leave them alive. They're the enemy!" a small group of marines nodded their agreement, but stopped as Tali's narrowed eyes scanned over each and every marine.

"That, marines," Tali'Zorah started, pointing at the standing Cerberus agent, who waved with a cheeky grin on his face. "Is Alliance Commander Michael 'Gethbane' Shepard, the deadliest warrior that exists, first Human Spectre and if he wanted to kill us he we'd be dead already!" Now Tali set her eyes on Prazza, Mera could swear there were little flames in Tali's eyes. "He's also the ONLY reason this ANCESTORS FORSAKEN GALAXY IS ALIVE!"

"He's with Cerber-."

"DO YOU SEE THEIR LOGO ON HIM?!"

"Well, n-"

"Then he's not with them or has one damn good reason that he is."

"Actually," The Cerb-_Commander Shepard_ chimed in. "I haven't decided yet. They say Human colonies have been disappearing in the Terminus systems and the Council is unwilling to help" Eye roll "because they're _mere _Human colonies. Cerberus beliefs the Reapers are involved in this and brought me back to stop them."

Everyone was silent and not movement other than the Cerberus woman helping the man get to his feet. "Satisfied, Prazza?" Tali sneered. Mera could swear she could see the woman's teeth shining behind her visor.

A gunshot sounded, and time slowed to a crawl.

Mera flinched, not expecting a gun to go off so nearby.

The Cerberus agents turned their heads, scanning the area for the danger.

Tali stumbled back, clutching her stomach where the round had pierced her suit.

Shepard's expression turned from amusement, admiration, excitement and pride to cold, hard death.

"Kill Cerberus!" Prazza shouted as his rifle switched from Tali to Shepard.

Several rifles raised, ready to take aim and execute Cerberus.

Every Quarian not raising their weapon dropped them as if burned, hoping it was enough proof for the deadly commander that they wanted no part of it.

Shepard's hands started glowing a dark, cold, unyielding shade of blue and every raised rifle exploded in the Quarians hands, the heat from the explosion scorched and with some burned their gloves off.

Prazza was clutching his bloodied left hand, the suit melted into his skin as he screamed in fear of infection and pain of the burn-wounds.

The Cerberus agents raised their weapons to take aim at them, ready to execute the Quarians as a returned favor, only to be locked in stasis by a furious Shepard.

Shepard had eyes for only one Quarian, and he was going to pay for every drop of _her_ blood with his own.

Tali stepped in front of Shepard, placing one hand on his chest, her other hand trying to stop the blood from flowing.

He felt Tali's hand and looked in her eyes. He was prepared to strike the cretin that touched him but stopped as he looked in Tali's eyes. He nodded at what he saw and glared one final time at Prazza before turning back to release and make sure Cerberus wasn't going to try anything. His eyes never leaving Tali.

Tali turned to Prazza and Mera saw the same promise of death in Tali's eyes that Shepard's had mere seconds ago.

Another shot rang out, much louder, and this time Prazza fell back, lifeless from the blast that tore his torso open.

"Anyone else have any problems with my orders?" Tali's voice was barely over a whisper but everyone heard and no-one dared to reply. "Good." She said at length before holstering her weapon. "Now pray to the Ancestors for the strength to survive your stupid mistake and hope those suit-breaches don't kill you."

"Miranda," Shepard spoke up as he helped Tali sit down and assist her with treating her wound. "Check the shuttle for any spare suits and bring them out here so the Quarians can dissemble them as patches."

"You can't ex-"she started to protest but was silenced when both Shepard and Tali turned to her with looks that made her flinch.

"Do it or die, Miranda." Shepard explained slowly, as if speaking to a child. She remained only for one moment until two pair of eyes started to narrow, then she did as she was told. "Unbelievable." Shepard" muttered, before turning back to Tali. "How are you, Tali?"

"Not now Shepard. We'll talk later, when we're alone." He nodded and helped her patch up her suit without a word being spoken between them.

Mera looked down at the rifle at her feet and when she noticed it wasn't destroyed, she started to lean down and pick it up, only to stop when she felt two pair of eyes watching her every move.

She decided it was best to leave it for now and asked around if anyone needed her help.

* * *

The rest of the mission went a lot smoother.

The marines that were incapable of carrying a rifle were send back to their shuttle along with Prazza's corpse and the few pieces of the destroyed rifles that were still usable or could be repurposed into something useful after the mission.

Some marines voiced their concerns that they were now undermanned but Tali reminded them all that they were Quarian marines and that they should be able to make those mechs dance, should she ask for it. It shut them up but did little to soothe their nerves. Only after their first contact with the mechs and they witnessed Shepard's devastating combination of potent biotic, tech and weapon skills were their nerves about the mechs soothed. They also realized just how little chance Prazza and his men had at coming out victorious and were thankful the Commander was on their side.

Soon, they reached the building in which Veetor hid and with one flick of Shepard's wrist the YMIR mech that was guarding the entrance floated helplessly in the air making it little more than a shiny target.

Shepard was able to calm Veetor down and Miranda would have suggested taking the Quarian for interrogation were it not for Jacob subtly touching her arm, making her turn around and realize just how poorly that suggestion would go over with the dozen Quarian marines standing around her. She decided it was best to remain quiet.

Tali gave Shepard a copy of Veetor's omni-tool data without any word spoken between them. Minutes later, with Veetor and the Quarians inside their shuttle and the Cerberus agents preparing their shuttle for take-off, the two finally found themselves alone on a bench in a secluded park.

* * *

Shepard was going to ask her how she was really taking the whole him-being-alive thing, but when he turned to her he lost his breath.

It was there. Her little pointed nose. Her pair of long sensitive ears. That tiny spec just below her eyes. Her wave dark hair that looked like it could still reach her shoulders. Her soft lips. She was there, completely as he remembered her. It was as if she hadn't aged a day. He couldn't help but smile as he once again drowned in her eyes.

"Hey there." He whispered softly and was rewarded with a three-fingered hand striking his cheek. "Okay," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek "I deserved that." Another strike, his other cheek.

"You're damn right you did you Bosh'tet!"

"Tali, I-" Another strike and then he was pushed back while she sat down on his chest and pinned his hands above his head.

"You don't get to talk." She growled, her teeth bared in an angry sneer. "You were gone for two years Michael! Two years! I was alone for two years!" She was crying now and it pained him to watch her like that. "I don't want words, Michael. I want you to show me what – if – I still matter to you. Please. Show me."

He said nothing. Instead he pulled his hands free and moved them to her neck and brought her down to him. When they met, she sobbed and devoured him. Breathing him in as if he were her only air, refreshing her mind of what she had to go without for two years.

Neither knew how long they sat there, breathing each other in, and neither cared.

This moment was theirs and theirs alone.

* * *

Liara cried.

She failed.

Again.

Shepard was awake, which would have been a victory for her, were it not that the Broker was still alive. For everything to be okay, the Broker needed to be dead.

With Liara on Illium, working against the Broker, she was the obvious target instead of Shepard. A part of her was terrified at the risks she was exposing herself to, but it was the only way, she told herself. She needed to make sure she had the Broker's undivided attention, not Shepard and not _Her._

Here she had more access to other information networks besides Cerberus'. Sure, theirs was extensive, but still not big enough. That needed to change. That was why she was here. In Illium. And not there with him when he woke up.

Now he was surrounded by Cerberus and Cerberus alone and they would manipulate him, like they do everything. If her guess was correct, she was fairly sure it was, they probably had some big thing planned for him when he woke up just to confuse him and try to use his confusion against him to get him to trust them.

The guilt gnawed at her. She should have been _there_ for him so he would be alright and they could not twist him. And if he was twisted then everything she's done in the last two years has been a complete waste.

It hurt Liara to think how _She _will react to find twisted-Shepard and how _She _will react when _She _learns it was her fault they could twist Shepard, and her fault that he woke up alone, abandoned when she should be there, taking care of him, for _Her_.

Everything was supposed to be right when he woke up!

But she failed again and made it worse.

She always made it worse.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think.

Personally I think this is much better than "Did that data I gave you help you?" "Yes, it did. I completely trust you now." Then again, I'm probably biased.

Oh, before I forget: Jacob bores me too, but he will be mentioned. Probably only to be ridiculed though. ;)


	5. Ch4

AN: Don't judge me.

The messages between them are send during the shuttle rides as they leave Freedom's Progress.

* * *

_Hey Tali,_

_I hope you read this and that it isn't blocked like every other single message I've tried to send you in the hours before I saw you on Freedom's Progress._

_Attached to this file is every single file I managed to swipe from the Cerberus base before it was destroyed by reprogrammed mechs (another Cerberus base tearing itself apart, who would've guessed), anyways, not important. What is important is, well, that it worries me._

_You know who I am, or who I was, more specifically _what _I was, before this whole death thing. But now… it seems like I'm more machine than man now. I know I had plenty of implants before, and I know you have some as well (I also know exactly where they are and how you moan when I kiss them). But now it's more like I'm a machine implanted with organic skin._

_And that wouldn't be all bad. I mean, you've already seen how much stronger my biotics are and how much quicker my reflexes are during battles and I can't _wait_ to see if I can find more practical uses of those upgrades with you. I'll just bet you're going to love them whe-_

_No, bad. That wasn't what this message was supposed to be about… Where was I?_

_Right._

_I'm a little scared that an overload might short out my organs or that an electrical discharge from a machine stops my heart. Tali, it really worries me._

_I know it's (hopefully) a silly thing to worry about, and you'll probably scold me for being a silly Bosh'tet, but that's what I want –no; it's what I need._

_I need you to tell me I'm worrying over nothing because I don't trust any of these people around me when they tell me it's safe. We've seen what Cerberus considers safe, and most of it ends up trying to kill all living things in the galaxy. So, let me know. Okay? I don't want to end up as _another_ failed Cerberus experiment._

_Forever yours,_

_Gethbane Shepard_

_PS: Kickass name btw._

_PPS: When you spoke my name like that in front of those marines I wanted to jump you then and there and remind you just how much I appreciate you saying my name with that sexy, devious, rolling tongue of yours. _

* * *

_Gethbane,_

_I've looked at the data you send me and it's impressive. Very impressive. I think I'm going to have lots of fun exploring and modifying your new hardware to make sure everything is properly calibrated and working at peak-efficiency. You may just finally be able to get me thinking about you instead of that smooth-running, pulsating Tantalus drive core that I worked daily and nightly on in the _Normandy_._

_Mhmm… I miss the Tantalus._

_Hm? Oh, yes, you were being a silly bosh'tet, of course. You have nano-tech inside you. Tiny little machines that work together to make sure _you _stay together in one piece. Sure, some might be affected by an overload or a combat drone when a certain Bosh'tet forgets to clean up after him, but overall you will be fine. And if you feel like parts of you are shutting down, be sure to give me a call and I'll be there as soon as I can to power you back up in any way I can._

_Yours always,_

_Mechanic Tali'Zorah_

_PS: Why didn't you then?_

* * *

"What are you writing?"

The voice startled Tali out of her pleasant thoughts and she realized she wasn't as alone in the shuttle as she would have liked. The thought that anyone in here knew just _what _she was writing to Michael made her cheeks color like it used to when Michael flirted for the first time with her. He was always so forward while she sputtered and stumbled over every word back then. She sure has changed since then.

"Well?" The voice spoke again and Tali realized it was Mera'Zalnuk, one of the marines that stayed loyal to her when Prazza mutinied.

"Well what?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"What were you writing?"

"Oh, um…" she started uncertain.

Mera giggled, giggled! "Keelah, I can see you blush through your visor!"

Tali cursed under her mask. She was Tali'Zorah! Just over two hours ago the marine giggling at her was quivering in fear. She was not going to be giggled at!

She was about to berate the marine when her omni-tool chimed and told her she had a new message. She growled when the woman started giggling all over again as Tali quickly opened the waiting message.

_ - You damn devil woman_

_If your plan was to keep me up all night with thoughts of your 'mechanical expertise' then congratulations, you win._

_I want you here, I want you now, I want you hard, I want you fast and I want you to scream my name over and over as I take you again and again and again._

_They told me I am going to get a ship should I decide to fight these 'collectors'. I accepted, it seems Cerberus is the only one interested in keeping the galaxy from burning while the rest sits around on their asses and does nothing. Anyways, that's not the point. When I get my ship I will be waiting for your call when you've finished that super-secret mission they won't tell you about, I hope I don't have to wait too long._

_Your captain is waiting and wants his gift delivered in his private chambers._

_Make haste._

_Love,_

_Michael._

_PS: Well there were twenty-two people watching and I didn't think it appropriate to act on those emotions at the time. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me tearing your mask and suit off while they watched. Or maybe you do. Let me know and I'll rectify it._

_PPS: Also; I feel really bad about how I acted after you got shot and regret doing what I did. I just got so angry, you know. I finally got to see you and then someone shoots you, I completely lost it and was going to kill every last one of them. I'm sorry. Let me know how much I owe the fleet for the resources I destroyed and the medical costs those marines require to survive, I will double it. No argument.-_

"Unbelievable."

"Tali?"

She sighed and decided she could give Mera something, at least. "Michael feels bad about what he did after Prazza shot me and is offering to replace the supplies he destroyed and restore any medicine used to make sure those _Bosh'tets _ that tried to kill him don't die."

"That's…" Mera stated perplexed.

"Yeah," Tali agreed, smiling, "That's Michael."

"And is that all there was in the message?" Mera asked playfully, not sure where her boldness had come from.

"That's all I'm telling you, you snooping Bosh'tet."

* * *

It had been a long time since she'd smiled a real smile. Not those pretend-smiles she used when she spoke to people that didn't deserve to live in the same galaxy _She_ did. But she'd pretend to like those she did not like because it was all for _Her_. It was to prove to _Her _that she could do things right, for once, and then things could turn back to the right way they were.

The message she received just moments ago was proof that things could go back to being right again. Proof that no matter how much wrong happened, it could be right, even when there was wrong trying to stop it from being right.

_- Commander Shepard encountered Tali'Zorah vas Neema_ (Liara didn't like 'vas Neema', it sounded _wrong_.)_ during his investigation into the disappearance of the colonists on Freedom's Progress. After a 'minor incident' it was established between the two that Shepard was really him and not someone pretending to be him. Tali'Zorah tried to rally her troops to continue their mission to find a Quarian that was still on the colony after the attack. There was some disagreement within the Quarian ranks but Tali'Zorah was quick to resolve those with the help of Commander Shepard.-_

She'd already read the truth about the colonies as someone updated that data to the Cerberus network and several minutes later received the update about Shepard's activities (which was part of their agreement) written by Jacob Tailor.

_-Off the record I would also like to say that Tali'Zorah has a nasty right kick and that I'm still feeling the effects now, hours after 'the incident'. You will know what I mean when you see the video-file attached to this message that we managed to get from one of the Quarian marines.–Jacob Taylor.-_

That last part made her curious. What did 'nasty right kick' mean?

* * *

The first thing Shepard noticed when he exited the elevator on Deck one was how much room there was between the elevator and the door to his room. He was sure he could think of something useful to put there.

The second thing he noticed was the aquarium on his wall and for the life of him he couldn't imagine why the hell it was there; did they seriously think him for someone that collected fish?

He shook his head and then noticed the bed. It was large, larger than on the first Normandy, and it was bothering him. He could understand why some people preferred larger beds but he was not some people. He liked his beds small and he liked his beds to be filled with a certain mechanic, that –apparently – was now a shameless tease. And he'd prefer the two of them having to share as little space with each other as possible. All curled up with each other…keeping close because it's the only way not to fall on the floor…

That's the way he preferred it. Not this extra-large king-sized double-bed.

But he would get over it, just like everything else that disappointed him on the _new Normandy_. He would not, however, use the bed before his Quarian counter-part could be here and they could break it in together. '_Under the always-watching eyes of the Cerberus AI.'_ His mind supplied.

That was something that needed to be done before this ship met his standards. And he'd make sure this ship was up to his standards before he'd allow Tali to set one step in it.

First stop: Engineering; The Chief Engineer should know he's going to get replaced soon.

* * *

Her eyes were wide as Liara learned what 'nasty right kick' meant and she couldn't help but agree. Even if she felt little sympathy for Cerberus and admitted that she was cheering _Her_ on as she beat those Cerberus agents so…she wants to say sensually…

But that 'nasty right kick' was something else. The first, only and – hopefully not – last time she was with _them_, she remembered causing Shepard pain when she was a little too eager to please _Her_ by pleasing him and how he told her how sensitive men were down there, something the maiden had never known, nor bothered to find out, not even when she was first after him before switching her main attention to _Her._

They had both been so kind to her, when she knew nothing. He with his ensuring smiles and _She _with her playfully scolding her not to damage _Her _property and then giving her pointers on how to do it right. Do it right for _Her._

She missed them, both of them, she was lost without them, without _Her_. All she'd known for the last two years was that she had to make it _right_ again because she failed the only time it mattered, the only time she mattered.

Now it still wasn't _right_, but it was getting _better_ at least. And she had a small part to do with that; helping Cerberus rebuild him by giving him to them. But she still had a larger part to do. Until the Broker was dead things couldn't be _right_.

He had to die, no matter the cost to her.

But not now, now she could watch _them_ reunite and watch the start of it being _right _again.

* * *

Garrus was back, that was good. Along with Joker, Dr. Chakwas and the soon-to-join Tali he could make the Normandy acceptable. He briefly wondered how Tali would feel if he covered all their walls in duct-tape to prevent Cerberus from seeing what they have no right to see. He decided he'd ask her in his next message to her. He'd also tell her about the quirky Salarian he picked up on Omega, she'd like him. He was sure of it.

* * *

Tali received a scolding from the admirals for her botched up mission that wasted resources and got one Marine killed because she could not control the people in her command. She argued that Prazza was an incompetent idiot that should never have been allowed to be in a position of command to begin with, and that it was good fortune that he was the only one that died due to his own stupidity.

The board was shocked; very few people dared speak back at them, and never in such a disrespectful way as Tali did. Rael'Zorah was the first to break the silence _"I didn't think I raised my daughter to be so disrespectful"_ To which Tali laughed a cold, hard, uncaring laugh before saying:

_"You're right. You didn't raise me."_ With that she turned and left for the exit, but not before stopping in the door and turning back to say for all of them to hear. _"Shepard taught me what was important, not you." _Then she left, leaving four very awkward feeling admirals behind and one wondering where it all went wrong.

* * *

"Say it again."

_"Commander Michael Gethbane Shepard."_

"Mmm, that's the stuff, sat it again."

_"Commander Michael Gethbane Shepard."_

"One more time."

_"What exactly are you doing?"_

"…"

_"…"_

"…Nothing…"

_"Uh-huh."_

"Please?"

_*Sigh* "Commander Michael Gethbane Shepard."_

"Mmm, right there."

* * *

That stupid selfish Bosh'tet! He was supposed to wait for her! Not getting himself off as she purred his name over and over again. No matter how glad she was her voice had that effect on him –He was supposed to wait!

* * *

Shepard considered himself a cruel, cruel man.

This voice-chat was to be payback for her coy message she send him earlier. He knew how frustrated the Quarian would be from the mere thought that he was getting his needs while she was stuck on the fleet, probably surrounded by several other Quarians, unable to do anything but listen and think of him and what she thought he was doing..

The payback plan was perfect when he thought of it. But now that he was actually doing it, he realized it was a double-edged knife and found his hands more often than not straying down before he had to forcefully pull them back. Damn woman with her damnable sultry voice that knew just how press all his damn buttons at once.

_"Commander Michael Gethbane Shepard."_

Again, he had to pull his hand back and sighed at his own inability to just lie back on the couch and tease her. Her voice was just too pleasant for his own good. Maybe if he changed, or actually had a subject to focus on he could be able to resist. "Tell me how your day was, Tali."

* * *

She hesitated, should she tell him what was said in the meeting with the board? Yes, she decided, she'd tell Michael everything, even how she might have ruined her chances with the Admirals to allow her permission to be re-assigned to the _Normandy_.

She would leave the fleet behind for him. She was about to do just that two years ago.

She sighed and started to tell him.

* * *

AN: I said don't judge me.

You're allowed to review though.


	6. Ch5

AN: *growls at Coduss*

It had to be done. I have no regrets.

* * *

Shepard was _furious._

When he went to the council meeting he had _very_ low expectations and somehow they _still_ managed to fail those.

He'd expected them to be surprised at seeing him; they were suspicious instead.

He'd expected them to ask how he was alive, and he was prepared to show them; instead they didn't bother and looked at him acted like it was _inconvenient_ that he was alive.

That's where his patience snapped and he abandoned all _proper protocol _in favor of demanding why they buried the truth and pretended everything was dandy.

And then they denied it!

Never mind that there was a GODDAMN REAPER KNOCKING ON THEIR DOOR TWO YEARS AGO. "_Just a Geth dreadnaught" _They said, "_Saren tricked you into believing they were real Commander." _And when he pointed out that Tali'Zorah had PROVED that the GETH believed the REAPER to be their synth-GOD of evolution they had the _audacity _to claim that SAREN had convinced the Geth that their OWN SHIP was THEIR GOD.

It was mind-boggling how utterly incompetent the fools that called themselves the leaders of the _civilized _galactic community.

He'd demanded they do something about the Human colonies and those assholes did the same thing they did two years ago; say it was their own fault for founding colonies in the Terminus systems and that they won't be dragged into a galactic war for _just a few Human colonies_.

It made him want to murder them.

And then they'd _ordered HIM_ to investigate the disappearances so that when he was done, they could once again say it was thanks to 'council intervention' that the colonies were safe once more. They didn't say it, but he knew, they did the same damn thing two years ago.

Not that Anderson was any better. Yes, Anderson believed the Reapers were real, but that was it. He was told to by Alliance command to let the issue go because 'it made them look bad' and then he did! Anderson had given up and that was even worse than pretending there was no danger. Anderson had given up the fight because of the _political backlash_ he would get. It was disappointing.

He left without saying goodbye. It was clear he was going to get no help at all except from terrorist Cerberus.

'_Should've let them die when I had the chance.'_

That thought made him realize just how angry he was and how he'd never felt as angry before in his life. He decided he needed a drink, or several, and maybe get into a fight with a Krogan.

Then he heard a metallic voice claiming innocence and his curiosity was peaked.

* * *

Lia'Vael had fully expected to be thrown into jail for something she didn't do because that's how it was on the Citadel for a Quarian; you were guilty until someone else was proven guilty, and even then that didn't mean you were really innocent.

She had fully expected to be robbed by her last possessions under the pretense of 'a pending investigation' by the C-sec officer named Coduss.

That's what she was sure was going to happen.

Then a very angry man came along.

She found it odd how someone so angry could be doing something as noble as helping an innocent woman prove her innocence. He'd all but dragged the Volus back to the store when he'd located the missing credit-chit, just forty seconds after setting off to find it. And yelled at both the Volus and the wary C-sec officer – understandable, considering the angry man was armed with more guns than she'd seen before – about how their damn incompetence and bigoted ignorance was the reason why the Citadel was such a 'polished piece of shit', as he'd called it.

At that point the officer wanted to arrest the angry man, which turned out to be the absolute worst thing to do – something even Lia, with her complete lack of social skills, could have told him – and instead found himself on the receiving end of being hand-cuffed and dragged to the C-sec office nearby (but not before making the quivering Volus apologize to her).

Then he'd smiled – actually smiled! – an honest smile at _HER_ and asked if she would accompany him so she could press charges against the 'glorified thug with an officer's badge'. She agreed for no other reason than that this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her in her 15 months of being on the Citadel.

She was grinning all the way to the office and almost laughed when he threw the detained officer in one of their empty cells despite the warnings and protests the other officers were giving the angry man.

He simply did not care about having several pistols pointed at him and even stood in front of _HER_ to keep her out of the line of fire should one officer become too twitchy. She was giddy – definitely the most exciting thing happening to her. A part of her didn't even care that shots could be fired in her direction; she was simply enjoying herself too much.

After staring each and every officer in the eyes – almost daring them to shoot – he asked to speak to someone named Captain Bailey and if someone would 'kindly fetch him, please and thank you'.

The man was an enigma that was for sure.

Several tense minutes passed where the two sides stared each other down to get the angry man to release their officer, which he flat-out refused. One especially brave Turian tried to sneak up on them and attack the man from behind, which she hadn't even realized until the man was lying flat on his back in front of them, grunting in pain from the man's unrealistic reflexes and swift punch that neutralized him. Lia wished very much she had a camera and briefly entertained the idea of asking this 'Bailey' if she could get a copy of the security tape.

When finally on older human arrived with a frown on his face and barked at everyone to lower their guns, she suspected it was 'Captain Bailey'. She found her suspicions correct when the angry man greeted the older man as such, surprisingly not sounding as angry anymore.

Then her eyes went wide as saucers as the Captain addressed the angry man as Commander Shepard. Of course she knew who he was, everyone know who _The Commander Shepard _was. But they said he died two years ago, and now here he was, going through all this trouble just to help a simple Quarian with a problem when she was certain he had much, _much _better things to do.

One Turian said as much to him. And Shepard had growled – Keelah, actually growled! – making several officers jump before saying; _"I consider making sure that Citadel Security is actually doing its job _protecting _its civilians instead of harassing innocent people worth every damn second of my time."_ And then Captain Bailey had agreed! A C-sec officer – and a Captain at that – agreeing with the Quarian's side for once! She was sure she'd seen it all now.

The next half hour of writing complaints and filling in forms might be considered mundane and boring by most people. But for Lia'Vael it was one of the most satisfying things she had ever done. And Shepard had stayed with her, making sure an actual report was send instead of them telling him they'd do so and then trash it as soon as he was gone. No, Shepard was thorough, he even co-signed everything with her saying; _"With a Spectre's signature the basterds won't be able to dismiss it as easily, I'll make sure of that." _And Captain Bailey had laughed, saying it was some of the best news he'd heard all week.

Lia'Vael nar Ulnay was proud to leave the C-sec office after everything was finished with her back straight and chin held high, showing the whole galaxy it was a good day to be Quarian.

* * *

Helping the young Pilgrim, Lia'Vael nar Ulnay, when he did, turned out to be an excellent replacement for the drinking session he had initially planned. And watching the Quarian strut out of the office like she owned the place, looking down on anyone that would dare suggest otherwise, was a nice way to end his otherwise miserable visit to the Citadel.

She reminded him a bit of Tali, if he was honest, in the way that even when all the odds are against her; she still fights. It was admirable. He doubted he had as much strength as they have. Yeah, people called him strong, but he did not have their strengths. He fought enemies with allies at his backs and a weapon in his hand. But to fight alone, against a whole galaxy that hates you over something you had nothing to do with. He doubted he could keep fighting. And it worried him. Because it seemed the galaxy was more than willing to bury their heads in the sand and ignore the Reaper threat while he somehow had to convince them it was real and that they needed to prepare if they wanted to survive.

How the hell was he supposed to do that?

Deep in thought, he didn't notice that Lia stopped walking and turned around to address him only for him to walk straight into her. If it weren't for his quick reflexes she would've fallen down on the street. "I'm sorry, Lia, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized, feeling like a tool.

He could see the reflection of her teeth and figured she was either grinning or snarling, and then she spoke. "It's okay Shepard, as long as you don't accuse me of stealing your chit in a minute I'll forgive you." '_Grinning, then.'_

"Deal." He grinned back.

"I…" She started quietly after a moment, her joking façade gone. "I was going to ask you why you decided to help me, but I'm not sure if that wouldn't offend you, so I'm not sure if I should ask."

"It's okay, Lia." he replied, amused, "you won't offend me.

"Okay." She smiled.

"The most important reason I was helping you was because it was the right thing to do and I know how many Bosh'tets are treating your people like trash simply because everyone else does." He sighed, "I had thought things would change but it only seemed to turn worse since the last time I was here."

"I think that's the first time I've heard an alien pronounce Bosh'tet correctly." She mused.

He grinned, "I had a lot of practice and a good from a, ah, friend…"

"Tali'Zorah?"

"Yeah, she thought it was only proper I learn how to say it right."

"And what were the other reasons?" she asked hesitantly after a little time –not sure if she was rude to interrupt his memory or if she should be asking for more reasons to help her.

"Hm?" he asked confused as he was snapped out of his memories before he realized what she was referring to. "Oh. Well one reason was that I was angry."

"I noticed." She grinned.

"Uh, I." he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I hope I didn't scare you too bad. I've been told I can be a bit… terrifying when I'm upset."

"Keelah! No, you didn't. It was the most exciting thing that has happened in all of my Pilgrimage, probably my life!"

He blinked, that certainly wasn't the reaction that he had expected. "You're…welcome?"

"Has anyone ever told you how fun it is to watch you shout?"

He chuckled, a bit awkward, "No, well…No."

"Well it is. I only wished I could have recorded it so I could watch it again in the shelter tonight."

_'Shelter',_ his mind echoes and he decided he did not like that word. "Say you wouldn't happen to be interested in…-"

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't the legendary Tali'Zorah." Ken exclaimed, coming over to shake the Quarians hand. "I'm glad you finally decided to join us, we've been waiting for our Chief Engineer for almost a week now and the Commander had –"

"Kenneth." Gabby interrupted his obvious ass-kissing with an elbow to his ribs, "That isn't Miss Zorah."

"What are you talking about woman? Can't you see-"

"Kenneth." Gabby interrupted again, another rib blow. "Miss Zorah has a purple hood and purple visor, do those look purple to you?"

"Well I'll be…" he muttered, finally seeing it for himself. "Then who might you be then?"

"I, uh…"

"This, Engineer Donnelly, is Lia'Vael nar Ulnay and she is here to replace you." Shepard stated with a straight face.

"What?!" Both Lia and Ken yelled in unison as they rounded on the commander.

"You can't be serious." Ken exclaimed, glaring at Gabby as she snickered. "Stop laughing Gabs, it's not funny!"

"C-commander, I-I don't-t want to-" Lia stammered.

"Well, I do." He interrupted, "From what I've heard from Engineer Daniels; all Engineer Donnelly does is complain and slouch in my Engine room, I can't have that. Surely you understand."

"You said WHAT?!" Ken shouted at Gabby, sweat drops starting to form as he looked between Lia and Shepard. The former almost as panicky as he was while the latter had to fight hard to keep his face straight.

Gabby couldn't stop the laughter anymore, it had been a long time since she'd seen Ken sweat like that and it felt _good._

This couldn't be happening! She never wanted this. When Shepard had offered her a job on the _Normandy_ after she told him she used to work on the engines of the Ulnay, she was excited. Even after the revelation that there was a Cerberus crew (she'd heard about the Idenna) AND a shackled Cerberus created AI AND that the main goal of their mission to attack the mythic Collector race behind the Omega-4 relay where no other ship has ever returned from, she STILL decided it was better than being barely more than a beggar on the Citadel, she had her pride, you know.

But she'd never considered that she would be there to take someone else's place. '_Keelah, a Quarian replacing a Human in Engineering, the Cerberus crew is just going to LOVE me.'_

_'Brilliant_,' Shepard mused, '_Frightened the FNG, pegged the arrogant Scotsman down a few notches and made the surprisingly-cute-and-way-too-good-for-the-Scotsman girl's day. _Not that he'd ever admit that he found her cute. He liked the way things were with Tali thank-you-very-much and getting castrated was sure to make things a bit unnecessarily complicated in their relationship.

"Alright." He said loud enough to catch all their attention when he could no longer keep his face straight. "I think I've come up with a way for everyone to be happy; Donnelly, you'll be in charge of introducing Lia'Vael to the Normandy's systems and get her comfortable with one of the spare terminals. Lia, you ask Donnelly every question you can think of that you think you even remotely have to know. He's going to show you that he is more than just a complaining slouch and earn his keep." Gabby chuckled and got another glare from Ken. "Daniels…keep up the good work."

"Aye, aye Shepard." She saluted and with that he decided it was time to leave them to it and see if his favorite Quarian was finally ready to come to his side and the in _Normandy's _engine room, where she belonged.

* * *

"-so then he throws him down, right in front of everybody, completely ignoring the seven guns aimed at him, turns around and stands in front of me and asks them kindly to get Captain Bailey for him because he has a complaint!"

Garrus chuckled as he watched the new animated Quarian retell the story with as much hand-gestures as words of how she and Shepard met. "Yeah that sounds like him alright."

"It was amazing! I mean, I've never had someone help me before and totally expected to go to jail for being a Quarian and then he comes in, saves me from prison, makes my day and then ask me if I want to join him on his super advanced ship on a mission to safe the galaxy!"

His mandibles flicked, '_now where have I heard that before…?'_

Joker threw his hands up in the air, "I knew it! He's collecting them now. I bet he's trying to create some kind of immune-deficient Quarian harem!"

"A what?!" Lia asked

"You're on Joker." Jacob grinned, "Unless he wants to get his ass handed to him by Miss Zorah he won't ever try something like that."

"What are you talking about, Taylor?" Garrus asked, slightly harsher than he intended.

"You mean you guys don't know?" When nobody responded, Jacob sighed and knew he was going to be ridiculed, again. "Alright, I'll show you. I keep it on me as a warning, just in case."

"In case of what?" Lia asked

"You'll see."

* * *

Lia'Vael, once again, was proven wrong. She really should know better by now. Then again, how was she supposed to know that the supposed alien-hating Cerberus crew was hand-picked for their expertise and to be comfortable about working with aliens? And the AI hadn't even tried to kill her yet! That was a nice surprise too; she'd fully expected it to attack her as soon as she stepped aboard.

Despite her uncomfortable start in Engineering with what Gabby had insured both her and Ken was probably a joke – probably, she'd said. – she quickly decided to like the two Engineers and learn as much about the _Normandy _as she could –he'd practically ordered her that, and she'd be a terrible Quarian if she ignored her Captain's order.

Hours later she was visited by a Turian – a friendly, nice, welcoming Turian. Another first for Lia – telling her Shepard asked him to escort her – and that he was happy to do it – to the mess-hall so she could get to know the crew better while they ate and after that he'd show her around the ship, should she want that. The idea of eating and doing nothing else seemed wasteful to her, but Captain's orders are Captain's orders. So she followed him to the mess where the two joined the pilot, a dark Human – she'd never seen a Human that color before. And wondered briefly if Quarians colored like that too before the exile –, an older Human female that introduced herself and asked if she could perform some standard medical procedures on her after 'lunch' to know what the doctor could expect, should she get injured. Naturally Lia was wary at first of an alien poking around her immune-system, but she'd agreed once the doctor had revealed she'd worked with Tali'Zorah before.

And now everyone, Cerberus and other species alike, was laughing as they watched Tali'Zorah storm up to the Commander, the darker Human and another woman and 'beat the shit out of them', as the pilot had called it.

It was a very nice and welcome change from the Citadel indeed.

* * *

AN: *whistles*

Yes, that Shepard ranting at the start is me ranting. It never made any sense to me.

Yes, when I played ME2 I was disappointed when I couldn't recruit Lia to the ship. I mean, she pretty much says she's an engineer in your face and there just happens to be a fourth unused terminal available in Engineering, yet nobody to fill it with. What gives?

Yes, Coduss totally had it coming.

Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. No really, let me know what you think.


	7. Ch6

_"I hear you're replacing me."_ He had expected a hello from Tali or at least to hear his name. Not _that._

He blinked. "What?" He was very confused and she sounded less than happy.

_"I. Hear. You. Are. Replacing. Me."_ She said it slower so he could understand, but it didn't work; he was still very much confused.

"Huh?"

She sighed a very loud, very annoyed sigh. _"Garrus tells me you've rescued a Pilgrim from the clutches of evil and she was so grateful that she joined your quest for galactic security and is now working in Engineering and impressing the whole deck with her exceptional skill and determination to prove her worth to the crew and its Captain."_

"Huh." '_Yeah, that sounded more familiar to him.'_ "Never thought of it like that."

_"I bet. There's more."_

"There is?" He wasn't aware of it if there was, maybe she was joking. He hoped she was joking.

_"Chakwas tells me that during the medical examination of the Pilgrim all she kept asking about were stories about the Captain."_

"Huh." _Again, very familiar._

_"There's even more."_

"Of course there is." He sighed, "What else have you heard?"

_"Joker swears to me he heard you mutter the words, and I quote: "Collect an Immune-deficient harem and then he cackled like a madman." His words."_

"I see."

_"What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"Well," Just then, as if the damn pilot was watching and waiting for the exact right time to interrupt his voice began to sound over the PA systems in rooms.

_"Hey Shepard, there's small woman standing outside the airlock saying you forgot to pick her up. She might be Quarian, I'm not sure; I think I can see her eyes glow from here but her legs seem off. Were you expecting more to arrive today or do you want me to turn this one away?"_

Silence, god he hated this kind of silence.

_"Well Commander?"_ That damn demon voice persisted, he wondered if he aimed just right, that he could shoot Joker through the floor. He dismissed it. It wouldn't do for that kind of thinking for a Commander and the demon would probably use the bullet hole to spy on him even more.

"Did she give a name, Joker?" He asked stoically, commanding and was _very_ aware of the woman he knew was still listening on his Omni-tool.

_"Just a second."_ God he hated silence. _"Kasumi'Goto nar Konesh, sounds pretty Quarian to me Shepard."_

_"The Konesh is a small Quarian frigate of the Migrant fleet, Michael."_ He wondered if that sound he heard was the sounds of teeth gnashing.

_"Oh hey, Tali! Didn't know you were listening."_

_"No problem, joker."_ No emotion. _"Shepard and I were just discussing about his recent addition to the crew."_

_"Sounds like fun."_

_"It is." _No emotion. He cringed.

"Tali, I…" What should he say? –what can he say? "I'll talk to you later."

_"Yes." _Oh yeah, definitely gnashing teeth._ "Make sure that you do."_

* * *

_'Damnit Tali! You knew this was going to happen.'_

It wasn't that she didn't trust Shepard, because she did, more than anyone else. And she was sure he would reject any advance directed towards him, but it did not change that she was here on the fleet doing nothing – not completely true, she was doing daily maintenance and worked almost full-time – while he was on his mission, protecting the galaxy without her, while other women were with him.

That's who she didn't trust. All those whores and sluts on the _Normandy_ that would jump Shepard the moment they could sniff an opportunity to steal him away from her. She was sure; she'd seen it on the first _Normandy_ and the Citadel before. But then she was there to stop them and rightfully claim Shepard as hers, now she was not.

She'd thought to have a reliable solution, give him an approved woman that Tali was sure had no chance of ever stealing Shepard away from her. And it had worked, spectacularly, as it turned out her chosen woman for Shepard had been secretly pining for Tali herself and more than willing to prove herself to Tali, it really worked out for the best for all of them.

But now she couldn't reach Liara. She hadn't spoken to Liara since Shepard died and she wondered if that was why she was being ignored. Tali did regretted not keeping in contact with any of the old _Normandy_ crew, many of them tried to keep in contact with her but she just couldn't bear to talk to them; all of them reminded her of Shepard and that was sure to bring her to tears at the time.

She was lucky to have good friends like Garrus, Chakwas and Joker to help her keep an eye on things while she wasn't there.

* * *

She knew the number, how could she not, she had memorized the number ever since she saw it years ago. It was _Her._ And _She _was calling her. _She_ needed her but she couldn't help _Her._ Not yet. It wasn't right yet. When everything was right she would be there for _Her. _Until then she had to do what she had to do, for _Her._

And she was _so_ close.

* * *

Lia jumped in surprise as Shepard stormed into her as she tried to get in the elevator from the CIC deck. She had been asked by Yeoman Kelly Chambers – another friendly Cerberus member – to help her to expand her Quarian knowledge, she was happy to help. She loved talking about her people, it was one of the few things she knew how to do without stuttering like a fool.

And then she ran into Shepard, no, he ran into her, just like on the Citadel, only this time she did fall down, hard. She was about to joke how he should stop running her over, when she was forcefully lifted to her feet – a little bit painful – and was dusted off by his surprisingly warm hands, mumbling a half-hearted apology and said for her to wait in the port observation deck and that they had to have a serious talk.

It confused her, he was usually friendlier, even when he was angry the time they met, and now he seemed so distant, uninterested and she wondered why it hurt her chest as she saw him walk away without so much as a 'goodbye'.

* * *

He knew he was being rude and that she didn't deserve it. He also caught the someone-kicked-my-puppy-look in her eyes when he walked away without saying goodbye. He felt bad about doing it to her, but he had to set her off the path she was heading.

At first, when the two met, he had compared her to Tali, yes. But it was in the same way he compared Krogan to Wrex, or Turians to Garrus. It didn't mean anything… But now that others compared Lia to Tali, he was horrified. Lia and Tali really were _a lot_ alike and that was just the thing he knew would set his self-doubting in a state of panic. Were she on the _Normandy_ herself; she would see that he only had eyes for her and that she had nothing to worry about. But now all she could do was worry herself with worst-case scenarios.

He needed to convince Tali that she was the only one he wanted to be with.

He just had no idea how to do that. He knew how to joke and tease, he wasn't good at all the mushy stuff that Tali needed to hear. Maybe if he was Tali wouldn't be in such a worry to begin with.

"Shepard?" The demon voice from before asked.

"Huh?" Only now he realized that he was standing behind the pilot seat. For how long, he didn't know.

"You okay? You look worried."

"It's…" He started to say, then stopped and sighed as he had no idea how to explain it. "Never mind. Where's Goto?"

"You mean the Quarian?" Joker asked, an eyebrow raised.

"For the last time," A small woman standing inside the airlock exclaimed, only now did he notice her standing there. "I AM NOT A QUARIAN!"

"You sure look like one." Joker grumbled.

"And you used a Quarian name." Shepard chimed in.

"That was a joke!" She huffed and threw her arms up in the air.

"Riiight. Can we," Shepard intervened, clearing his throat "get on with business?"

* * *

Lia was worried. They hadn't even launched the ship yet from the Citadel and she was already going to get kicked off for doing something that she shouldn't have done. It was the only logical reason why he was so disinterested in her during their accident. '_And just when I started to feel comfortable here.'_

It was odd, she hadn't even been here for 5 hours and already it was the best time of her life. She found friends, a good crew to work with, a _great _ship to work on, and a Captain that has been nothing but friendly to her since they met. Until just a few minutes ago.

She would not cry damnit!

The door swooshed open behind her and she turned to find her Captain looking guilty at her, '_He feels bad about having to kick me off at least.' _She almost snorted at her own thought.

"Lia. First, I want to apologize." '_There we go.'_

"You don't have to say anything, I already know." Damn her weak voice. "I'll get my stuff and be off the ship in five minutes."

He didn't move and she saw it for the dismiss signal that it was. She made one step before his hands locked both her shoulders in place. "What the hell are you talking about, Lia?"

"I know you're upset with me and that you want me to leave…" Damnit! She. Would. Not. Cry!

"I wan -what? I want no such thing, where did you get that idea from?" She blinked.

"When you…the elevator…I thought…" He closed his eyes, sighed and opened them again to look right back at hers.

"I had something on my mind and I need you to tell me the truth." She nodded, confused. "Why are you asking people about me?"

"I…" Her cheeks burned and her hands started to fidget. "You were so nice to me and I wanted to know more about you…"

"You're sure there's no other reason?" He insisted, his eyes searching hers for any lies. She could not look at him and turned her head away. "Tell me, Lia. I need to know." He insisted.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered after a minute, more to herself than him, "Why are you asking, Captain?"

He said nothing for a while and continued looking at her before letting his hands fall to his sides and shaking his head. He looked sad. "Because Tali'Zorah thinks I'm replacing her with you." Her eyes widened in shock. "So that's why I was distracted earlier and that's why I reacted the way I did." He continued, his eyes staring out of the viewport window "She's worried I'm going to leave her and I have no idea how to get her to realize that I don't want to leave her."

Lia panicked, thinking about what Tali'Zorah would do to her if she thought she was going to steal her boyfriend. Quarians were fiercely protective of their mates on the fleet because it was one of the few things they could truly call their own without being frowned upon. And she'd already hears and seen how terrifying Tali'Zorah could be. "I-I can't let her think that. She'd-she'd, I don't-t want-t-t. I h-have to tell h-her"

"Hm." He wondered out loud, "That might actually be a good idea. I should warn you though," He grinned, "she probably won't be in the best of moods."

* * *

Finally he calls! Doesn't he know that she's been wanting to talk to him since he hung up which was, she glanced down at her helmet's clock, TWENTY MINUTES AGO! '_Enough time for one of thos-'_

_"U-um, T-tali'Zorah?"_ First, Tali was surprised, this was not Michael speaking to her. Then she was confused, who was this then? And then, she was angry '_AND WHY IS SHE IN HIS BEDROOM WHEN I HAVN"T BEEN THERE YET?!'_ She decided to find out.

"Who are you? Why are you in his bedroom? Where is he? Is he with you? What were you doing? What have you been DOING WITH HIM?!" She now realized that she forgot to mute her helmet and that everyone on the Engineering deck of the _Neema_ was able to hear her. She didn't care; she was too angry.

_"O-oh, Ke-keela-ah I-"_

"TELL ME NOW!"

_"Nothing! Nothing, I swear! I-I know he's y-yours and I w..wouldn't dare to try anything! I've s-s-seen you fight, I'd-d never survive. An-nd even If-f I wou-uld w-want h-him –WHICH I DON'T! I c-could nev-ver, h-he o-onl-ly want-ts to b-be wit-th you."_

_'What a bumbling idiot,' _Tali thought, '_Did I used to sound like that?'_

But was she bumbling the truth? That's what Tali wanted –no, what she _needed_ to know. But how could she be sure? The Pilgrim could just pretend she was flustered to trick her and both reassure her and Michael and then set her whore-fangs in him when he wasn't paying attention. "I need a moment to think, don't hang up." _'How do I find out the truth?'_

* * *

'_Ahh, the awkward silence.'_

Michael still hated it. Only the thought of a full-blown Reaper invasion was higher on the list of things he preferred did not happen. Yet it seems the awkward silence is never far away and always just around the corner to show its ugly, unwanted face. He hoped the same could not be said about the Reaper thing.

What he didn't hate, was hearing Tali yell, admittedly it was even better when it wasn't directed at him, such as this case. He should feel bad for Lia; his decision to give her a steady job, safe sleeping place and sterilized food was what got her in this whole place. And yet, his thoughts were elsewhere, somewhere lower, somewhere better. He _really_ enjoyed hearing her yell.

Secretly he hoped he could hear her yell some more. It was like drugs to him, at least he thought drugs would feel like this. Not that he'd ever taken drugs, well, not the bad kind, only the medical kind and was adrenaline-rush a drug? It probably was, okay so he had done drugs. But he wasn't addicted to it! Oh no, he simply used the drugs because he needed them stay alive and move faster and… needed them? Since when did he start needing them? He'd have to ask Dr. Chakwas about it, although it probably had something to do with his strive for perfect, something he was sure Miranda could relate to.

The thought of the perfect woman made him frown. Where the hell had she been? It's like he hadn't seen her at all since Freedom's Progress. Was she hiding or something? Embarrassed at how easily Tali had beaten the perfect woman? Probably. But that was ridiculous. There was no need to be ashamed of that. Despite Miranda's genetic modifications to be perfect; she was far from being perfect. Tali was simply better, nothing to be embarrassed about, very few could hope to even come close to Tali's level. Maybe Wrex could match her shotgun skills, he'd need to make sure to check on him first thought, make sure the old Krogan hadn't died and all that, but that seemed unlikely. The Krogan was a survivor. If there was anyone he had little doubt of that would still be alive it was Wrex, right after Tali, because Tali had no equal. Not in combat, not in knowledge and most definitely not in bed.

Okay. He needed to stop. These thoughts were not helping him.

He looked over Lia's shaking shoulders to notice the comm. channel was still connected, so Tali was still there… thinking about a way to know for sure the Pilgrim wasn't lying… He knew the woman well and her jealousy streak was legendary. He never minded it, he found the thought of Tali beating women off of him amusing and _very_ exciting. That's probably why she was so worried. Mistaking his enjoyment at seeing Tali claim him for enjoying flirting with other women. He really should have expected this. But then why did she tease him so much back in the old days? He wasn't the only one being flirted with and she showed no sign of hating it; quite the opposite.

There had been people staring at her before she was _His Tali _and he'd let them. He couldn't blame them for wanting to watch Tali, he sure loved watching Tali, but those that would approach her with that look in their eyes that he hated _oh-so-much_ he didn't let them get even close. He would glare, occasionally growl or outright stand in the way of their path, giving them no chance to get near to what would, and should, be his. When she'd asked him about it once, he'd dumbly explained that he was looking out for her, making sure that none of the more inebriated and… _touchy-feely-people_ could get near her to violate and molest her. And it was the truth. But not the real reason why he did it, the real reason was that the moment he saw Tali sitting alone at that table in Flux when they first met he just knew he had to have her. Maybe it was fate? Maybe hormones? Probably hormones.

But she'd known. Tali always knew. Her eyes would glint when he explained it and she would giggle! –he still thought back fondly on the days she would giggle. He knew when she stopped giggling in life or rather, knew what caused her to stop: His death. It changed everything for her. For him, less so, one moment he was dying, the next he was breathing, it was that simple for him. Not for her. She had to spend two years without him and a part of her died with him in that time.

But he'd come back. Yet her giggles didn't. Or he just hadn't heard them. Maybe in time; when she was with him again would her giggles return. He felt bad, once more, when he thought of how far away she was when she should be with him, where she belonged. So things could go back to the way they were.

"Tali'Zorah." He was surprised that it was Lia that broke the silence, he was also surprised she wasn't shaking as bad as she was before and that her voice held a steely edge to it he hadn't heard before.

"_Yes_?" Tali snapped, of course she did; she wasn't done thinking yet.

"I-I think you should know t-that he misses your, um, giggles."

His eyes widened and he started to ask, "H-how did y-"

"You were whispering." She explained. "I had to increase my helmet's auditory input to understand what you were s-saying, but um…well I think I heard your thoughts…"

"_What did he say?"_ Tali asked quietly.

"That, uh, he wanted you to be his since Flux… that he would make sure nobody would ever try to take you away. H-how you would giggle when he explained why he chased people away from her, and how much he enjoyed, still enjoys them. But…that you don't giggle anymore…and it makes him sad because, because he thinks it's his fault. It's because he died, that a part of you died and now that he's back, the part of you that died isn't. He hopes…that it will come back when you are with him…where he thinks you belong…"

_"Really Michael, is that h-how you feel?"_

"Yes." His tears were streaming down now, emotions he thought didn't exist with him, finally showing themselves and once more, he wished she could see them, he wished she was here.

* * *

Tali didn't know why she was no longer in the Engineering room, she didn't remember walking away from it. She knew she was sitting on a bed, but it didn't feel like hers, neither did the room look like hers. She wasn't sure who was holding her either, gently rocking her back and forth. Those things might as well have been non-existence in her current state-of-mind.

Her mind was with Michael and Michael alone. She'd spend the last few hours worrying that someone was going take _Her Michael _away from her because she wasn't there to watch over him.

Instead, like a fool, she had neglected the very thing she was trying to watch over and it disgusted her. She was asking the people close to him to keep an eye on his surroundings and tell her if anyone tried to take what was hers. She'd been worried about that ever since Freedom's Progress; always a little afraid he'd call her to tell them it was over between them, and always she would be wrong and he'd tell her about what was happening on the _Normandy_.

She was a monster. She didn't deserve him. He was too good for someone like her.

"Michael, I…I didn't know you…" Her voice was soft, ashamed of herself.

"_I know, Tali, and I'm sorry." _He sighed, _"I'm not good at expressing myself and I never have been…but I know I want you here with me."_

"Why?" She asked quietly, "You can hav-"

_"I already have who I want, Tali."_ He interrupted, sounding frustrated. _"Why can't you get that I only want you?"_

"My suit…-" She started.

_"Don't you think I know you have a suit by now?" _He asked rhetorically, _"Honestly, your suit was the first thing I noticed. But it didn't stop me from asking you out in Flux, so why would you think it would stop me now?" _No answer. _"Tali, I know this might seem strange but…well, I like your suit. A lot."_

"You- why?"

_"It means the times you're out of it are all the more special to me."_

She snickered, "That was awful, Michael."

_"Shut up. I'm new at this crap, give me a break." _He sighed then chuckled awkwardly, _"At least you're laughing again. There's that at least."_

"I'm sorry Michael. I shouldn't have…"

_"It's fine, Tali. No harm done. Just get your ass over here once you're done with your mission and all is forgiven."_

She smiled, "Just my ass?"

A chuckle, _"Well, the rest of you can come too I suppose."_

"Bosh'tet."

* * *

Michael sat quietly in his room once the connection ended between them. Lia had left earlier when it became clear her part was over and she felt she was intruding –he was thankful for that. She really helped him out of a slippery situation when he had no idea how to. In his eyes any debt Lia may think she held to Shepard for his help on the Citadel was now fully repaid –it was a Quarian thing.

He knew Tali would still worry, but at least he was able to put some of her worries to rest. It would have to do until she was with him again.

_"Commander, is now a good time to speak?"_ The AI asked –Edie, was it? - reminding him that it, and therefore Cerberus, was a spectator to his moment of weakness.

"What do you want?"

_"I merely wish to inform you that your purchase from _Herkal Industries_ has arrived and is waiting for you in the cargo bay."_

"Excellent!" He smiled and walked to the elevator, "Tell Garrus to meet me there. If he complains about doing his calibrations; shut off his console and tell him this takes priority."

* * *

AN: I'd be very interested to know what you people think about this chapter. Don't be shy, I won't bite. I promise. Unless you want me to… In that case: PM me.


	8. Ch7

AN: Yay, reviews! I can haz more?

* * *

What do you do when your CO hires a new Engineer without consulting you, the XO, and then tells you that you have to pay her more than the rest of the crew because of her 'exceptional bravery to work with the enemy for the greater good'? That's what Miranda's been wondering for the last couple of hours. She knew better than to deny Shepard, and the Illusive man had specifically told her to keep Shepard satisfied with Cerberus funding the operation and all that entailed –she understood why, of course; if Shepard succeeded in his mission and said mission was backed by Cerberus they would surely get a spike in recruitment and galactic good-will. Him saying he working _with _them instead of _for _them was just a minor detail.

But to let him freely spend Cerberus money didn't sit as well with her as she'd expected. Not because she worried about Cerberus running out credits any time soon. But because they already spend 4 billion credits on bringing Shepard back from the dead, 3 billion credits on rebuilding and upgrading the _Normandy_ and now that Shepard was walking around he didn't seem to show any sign of stopping to cost money…

The man had no reservations about spending Cerberus money at all; he'd told her as much when she confronted him the other day.

_"Miranda, I don't care." He'd said, "The more money I spend on things, the less money you get to spend on torturing people. I'm doing the galaxy a favor by being greedy."_

_"Commander, I must-"she tried to argue_

_"Does that mean we can buy anything we want?" The Turian interrupted her._

_"Yes, Garrus. Go crazy, it's on Cerberus."_

_"Well there's this Omni-application I've always wanted but always thought it was too expensive…"_

"_Buy it. Hell, buy one for me too; I don't care what it is. I'm sure I could get some use from it, whatever it is."_

It started to worry Miranda; the way he was tossing money around would surely give even the greediest Volus pause.

He'd already spend an additional 1.7 million credits since being resurrected and he hasn't even been alive for a week yet. True, some of it was useful and actually productive for the mission (although she couldn't quite come up with something, but she was sure there was something). But the 1.4 million credit package he'd ordered on the Citadel from _Herkal Industries_ was most certainly _not_ productive for the mission as a whole. He'd argued against her saying it sure was going to motivate him and gave an expression that she knew all too well. It disgusted her. It disturbed her. It…made her envious…just a little…

But how was she supposed to explain it to the Illusive man? He'd surely consider it a failure on her part to contain and guide him to serve Cerberus' goals. She still had no idea how he even thought she could manage that. She was a genetically perfect woman, yes. But when it came to people she was far from perfect. Surely the man didn't think her body was enough to sway Shepard from his chosen path?

And was that why she was here? To try and seduce him while she was so much more than just man-bait? She knew the Illusive man would never tell her the truth, oh no. He'd tell her how he valued her abilities, how much the mission benefitted from her presence and then he'd remind her of the things she's accomplished that other – normal – people could never hope to do. And he'd do it all with a straight face and maybe, just maybe, a comforting smile to soothe her worries and show his that he meant it all. And she'd fall for it. Even when she knew it was all a façade he put up for her.

She shook her head to clear those returning thoughts and noticed Shepard had placed another order on the extranet. She opened the order and let her head bang on the desk as she saw the _199.999 _credit purchase for a top-of-the-line _food purifier and sterilizer _from the most expensive company he could find along with some of the most expensive Turian vegetables and spices and a book on how to cook.

* * *

_"Tali. I have a question."_ He sounded…off to Tali. Like he was trying to suppress an emotion, she wondered why.

"Of course, Michael." She replied cheerfully. _'He'll tell me if it's important.'_

_"I just encountered a very upset Lia'Vael in the mess-hall." _'Oh, oh.'_ "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"_

"N-no." She cursed her stutter, she was sure he'd heard it too. "Why do you ask? Did something happen? Is she okay?" She asked, hoping she sounded sincere enough to be believable.

_"I think you know, Tali." _He accused with a little scorn in his voice, she could just picture the frown on his face now, _"I think you know exactly what happened."_

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" She answered, probably sounding as guilty as she was.

_"Tali'Zorah, are you lying to me?"_

"I-what! Why would you-? I mean I'd never! I…" She trailed off before sighing and admitting her defeat "I…may have let it…slip to the Ulnay's Captain that…she is serving on a Human ship… And well... he doesn't really like Aliens that much…"

Michael had once told her that the thing he hated the most was silence. He'd called it 'the calm before the storm' and that it let you think on 'how fucked up your situation really is'. She'd agreed with him because silence on a Quarian ship meant something wasn't operating properly and lives may be at risk. It was a sentiment shared between the two –for different reasons, sure, but it was a sentiment shared nonetheless.

Needless to say, she did not enjoy the silence between them.

And it just wouldn't end.

Maybe she should end it? "Michael, I-"

_"May I ask why you did it?"_

"You may…"

_"Why did you do it?"_

"It was a mistake, Michael. I send that message when I was still angry at her, before we spoke, and I…" She didn't want to say the reason why she did it. It was done in anger. It was petty. It was shameful and she'd regretted it as soon as the air was cleared between them but was too ashamed to warn Lia about. _'Maybe nothing will come of it.'_ She'd told herself. She shook her head at her own foolishness.

_"Tali."_ He insisted and she sighed.

"…I knew he would send something that would upset Lia." Before he could say anything she continued, "I-I think I can fix it Michael. At least a little. He doesn't like Aliens, but he hates the Geth much more. He doesn't know that Lia is on your ship and I think if I tell him that, that it will make him a little more accepting at least. And I'll apologize to Lia. I shouldn't have done it and…I'm sorry to you, Michael. I know you probably see this as an attack on your crew and therefore yourself and I'm sorry…" Silence. "Are you mad?"

_"A little, yes, but I'll get over it."_ He sighed, _"Do the things you just told me and I'll forget it ever happened."_

"I'm really sorry, Michael."

_"I know."_ Another sigh and he stayed silent for a while until he, thankfully, broke it _"Any news on your end?"_ She was glad for his offer to change the subject and grabbed it with both hands. She's wanted to tell him almost as soon as she'd heard it herself.

"Yes. Kal told me that we'll finally learn the details about our mission tomorrow."

"_That's great! Let me know as soon as you know more, okay?"_

"Will do, Shepard."

* * *

_- Tupari board-members,_

_My name is Commander Michael Shepard and your beverage has recently been brought to my attention in a most surprising way. I will not bore you with semantics or long stories and instead will cut right to the point._

_I want 30% of your net-profits of the last 24 months that you used my most respected and valued face and namesake to shamelessly promote your beverage. Also; if you insist on using the (in)famous slogan your company has: "Commander Shepard drinks Tupari, why the fuck don't you?" I will expect to receive the same 30% during the time you choice to keep it. Should my wishes be ignored or go unheeded I will find you._

_I do not mean to sound like I'm threatening you (not really). I merely wish to claim the credits that are rightfully mine. As you understand saving the galaxy, and all that includes, can be quite expensive. It is the way the galaxy works, surely you understand. I will also welcome any and all donations you feel are necessary to show your appreciation of me for allowing you to use my much respected and valued name-sake without me pressing charges._

_But I do want my cut, very much so._

_Should you feel inclined to disagree with me I will go out and say that: I don't care. As your company is well known for its aggressive advertising; I am well known for dealing with problems. Violently._

_I wish you all a pleasant day and will be looking forward to seeing the appropriate amount of credits appear on the attached credit-account number._

_Have a nice day, _

_~Formerly-deceased Council Spectre Michael Shepard-_

_PS: If I start hearing about Tupari bringing me back from the dead I will increase my demands to 50%._

* * *

"NO!" Shepard shouted as he rounded the corner to the mess-hall, causing everyone to jump in surprise and stop what they were doing. "Put it down Gardner!"

"Shepard?" The addressed man asked confused.

"You heard me!" he insisted, "Keep your hands off of it!"

"But Shepard, I'm the cook." He defended himself as he took a step away from the new ingredients.

"You're the _levo_-cook and even that's debatable. **I **will be the dextro-cook and Garrus will help."

"Say what now?" Garrus' head snapped up from the ration-pack he was eating from when his name was mentioned, staring at Shepard with disbelieving eyes. "I can't cook Shepard and neither can you."

"That's why I got _this_!" He beamed with pride and held up the almost-ancient Turian cook-book (3.000cr) he bought earlier. Garrus eyed it with suspicion and debated shooting it to save himself and Shepard the embarrassment from trying to cook, in the end he decided against it and shook his head.

"You're on your own, Shepard." He declared, "I'll follow you to hell and back should you ask. But you cooking is where I draw the line."

Shepard huffed, his mind not believing what his ears were telling him. He got closer and sat down next to the Turian, making said Turian feel very uncomfortable about the disappointed and confused look he was getting. "I thought you'd be all for learning to cook sterilized dextro-cuisine."

"What gave you that idea?" Garrus asked, honestly curious.

"I think a certain Engineer down on deck 4 might appreciate all the work a particular Turian will put in getting her some food that doesn't taste like dried glue." Shepard mused.

"Why should I care?" Garrus asked in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"You're a terrible liar, Vakarian." Shepard chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder before walking back to the kitchen to make sure Gardner didn't touch to touch the ingredients again.

Garrus stayed seated for a moment, lost in his own thoughts and of the implications of what Shepard said. After he took another bite of his ration-pack he shook his head and joined Shepard, telling himself he was doing it for himself so he could eat something decent for once.

And if a certain Engineer _did_ like it; it was all the better for it.

* * *

Richard, clean up this mess."

"Yes Miss T'Soni."

Another dead end.

She tried to keep this one alive long enough so he could tell her what she needed to know but it didn't work, _'Those Salarians sure bleed out quickly.'_ This one died even faster than the last one. Maybe she shouldn't have had his hands and feet removed or maybe she shouldn't have warped his horns as bad as she had. It was not important. She still did not have the information that she needed to know.

She was getting closer and closer each day, she could feel it. Cerberus was becoming better and better at finding Broker agents for her while she made more contacts they could use to track the Broker down. It should be enough by now, but it wasn't. After two years it still wasn't enough. What if it would never be enough? Woul-

No. She had to stop thinking like that! She couldn't give up! She could _never_ give up. She _will_ never give up. She must fulfill her purpose. She must make things _right_. For _Her._

That was all that mattered.

* * *

"Um," Lia started as she looked at the tube with some pink liquid in it, "thanks, but what is it?"

"A gift." Shepard grinned, "From Garrus."

"Okay…" She said uncertain and rolled the tube around in her hand, "But what is it? I've never seen something like this before."

"Now that would be telling. Why don't you test – I mean taste – it and find out for yourself." She peaked up at his slip-up and was starting to worry. "Yes, it's properly sterilized and. Dr. Chakwas assured me it was perfectly safe for you to eat and I even made sure Garrus would eat some of it before we'd let you have it."

"Oh," something told Lia to ask more questions about how it was prepared, but the look on the Captain's face told her he really wanted to know what she thought of it. She did need to know one more thing though. "And why isn't Garrus giving me this? If it is his gift?"

"Ah," He coughed and glanced to the med-bay, "He wasn't feeling too well. He said something about 'learning your strengths and limits' and then reported to the doctor about a totally unrelated stomachache."

"Uh-huh."

Neither said something for a long while. Lia eyed the tube in her hand and Shepard glanced between her and the med-bay where the doctor was watching the two of them with some concern written across her face.

"You'll probably get _some_ reaction to it…" he admitted after a while, rubbing the back of his neck, "Because, you know, you've only ever tasted the bland taste before and your system _might_ react a _little_ bit hostile to the new substance. But" he cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes, "Garrus did assure me it tasted good and the doctor said she can cure any possible ailments that might come from this… For all we know it might not even have any bad effect on you at all… And you still haven't said anything…"

She looked up from the tube and saw the desperation in his eyes. It looked like he was this close to actually begging. An odd thing to see on the normally stoic or self-assured Commander.

She decided to take the chance and attached the tube to her helmet, much to the man's obvious relief.

13 minutes later she was lying in the med-bay on the bed next to Garrus' where Dr. Chakwas assured her it was _not_ food-poisoning like Garrus claimed it was, but just a reaction to the foreign flavors her stomach wasn't used to processing.

It was well worth it, she decided, even if it did taste awful. It was nice to have a different meal for once and she'd learn to appreciate the bland nutrient paste a bit more. Now all she needed was to come up with a way to let Garrus and Shepard know that it was awful or to never, _ever_, eat again.

* * *

"_Shepard."_

"Wrex."

"_I heard you were dead."_

"I got better."

_"Good. Now what do you want?"_

"What? Can't I just call my friend to let him know I'm still alive and ask how he's doing?"

_"We both know _you_ can't Shepard. So stop wasting my time."_

"You don't even want to know how I'm still alive?"

_"Nope. Now get on with it."_

"Fine. What can you tell me about Warlord Okeer?"

_"He's hated, even Krogan call him barbaric. Why?"_

"I'm supposed to find out what he knows about Collectors and maybe see if I can recruit him."

_"Good luck with that. Let me know how it turns out."_

* * *

Shepard frowned. Garrus knew it was bad news when Shepard frowned. Luckily for Garrus; that frown was not directed at him. Jacob, on the other hand, was not as lucky.

"Please tell me you're joking." He spoke, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Sorry Shepard." Jacob replied.

"Tell me you're joking, Jacob." He repeated, harsher this time.

"I…I'm not joking, Shepard. It's broken." Shepard was scowling now. Bad sign.

"How?"

"I don't know…"

"How did you break it, Jacob?"

Poor Jacob. Garrus felt a little bad for him, just not enough to intervene and help out. To be on the receiving end of a Shepard-scowl was not something you want happening. He'd learned that long ago when Shepard asked him 'kindly' to stop looking at Tali like he had been doing. _'Ah, the good old days.'_

"I…mixed some wrong wires and the weapon core overloaded…"

"That sounds like a rookie-mistake, Mister Taylor."

"It is…"

Silence. Now Garrus did feel bad. Silence meant Shepard was thinking. And when you have the combination of a Shepard-scowl and Shepard-silence it usually meant he was thinking of ways to hurt you in worse ways you could imagine.

Garrus decided it was time to help Jacob –helping a Cerberus agent, what would his father say?

"Shepard." He spoke up, ending up on the receiving end of the Shepard-scowl. Garrus didn't flinch…not really…he just, felt like jumping a bit. Yeah, that's it. "This means you get to buy a better gun with Cerberus money." Shepard seemed to think that over for a while until his Shepard-scowl disappeared and a Shepard-smirk appeared. Shepard-smirks were good.

"You're right, Garrus. I guess I'll go do just that then." With that he turned around and left the Armory to go find another expensive company to purchase from.

Jacob breathed out a relieved sigh and wiped some sweat from his eyebrows that he hadn't realized had started to form. "I'm sorry, Jacob." The third member of the room spoke up. "I didn't mean t-to get you in trouble with the Captain."

"No worries, Lia." Jacob smiled at her. "You couldn't have known and I should have told you."

"B-but you didn't have to take the blame…"

Jacob shrugged, "I think you probably did him a favor by ruining that _Avenger_ of his. Maybe now he'll get something proper like a _Mattock_ or a _Revenant_."

"Still…thank you."

"Now then," Garrus spoke up, his mandible splayed in a grin. "Let's show Lia how Shepard's _Mantis_ works. This time I'll take the blame if it breaks."

* * *

_-Wrex,_

_Okeer is dead. Died protecting his tank-grown 'perfect Krogan'. I kicked his ass and now he calls me his 'Battlemaster'. Should be fun._

_~Shepard-_

* * *

AN: As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Ch8

AN: Hm, I hope the Liara dream isn't too confusing with all the 'she's' and 'her's'. Mentions of Tali start with capitals and are non-italic (since the dream is in italic itself).

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Liara watches from a distance. She sees _Her_ crying as Shepard walks away. He doesn't look back. He doesn't look at _Her._ He doesn't care about _Her_ anymore. He just walks away and doesn't care about _Her_ tears. _She _falls to _Her_ knees and calls out his name. _She _begs him to return, but he does not._

_And it is her fault._

_She knows it is her fault. It always is. But now it is even worse. He will not turn back anymore, never again. He doesn't care anymore. _She_ calls out again and again and again, but he does not turn back. He moves forward. Away from _Her. _He leaves _Her_ behind, alone and crying._

_And it is her fault._

_She wants to help _Her_. But she can't help. She can only make it worse for _Her_. She has made it worse already. _She_ had called her and she had ignored _Her._ And now he was moving away, ignoring _Her._ She could have helped and stopped this, but she didn't. She ignored _Her.

_It is all her fault._

She_ turns to her and their eyes lock. _She_ cries even more now that _She_ sees her. "Why didn't you help me?"_ She_ asks, hurt, betrayed. "I needed your help!" _She _screams, "I needed you and you ignored me!" _She_ accuses. It hurts. It should hurt. She deserves it and more. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!"_

_"I'm sorry!" She cries, the tears streaming down her face leave burns where they trace her face._

_"I DON'T CARE!" _She _screams, _Her_ beautiful face twisted in anger "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE?! WHY COULDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD?" _

Liara woke up with a start and a scream. Her body soaked in cold sweat and the accusations still echoed inside her head. "What have I done?" She whispered in horror before burying her head in her pillow and where she cried until another nightmare claimed her.

* * *

Tali worried as she sat in the waiting room to Admiral 'auntie' Raan's office. The message she received requesting a meeting had no subject line, but she knew what it was about; her request to be transferred to the _Normandy_. Her request was finally brought to the Admiral's attention yesterday as was proof by the various messages she'd received from them.

Admiral Korris was glad she'd be gone – he didn't have to say it, she knew it from the 'friendly' message he'd send – and accepted immediately; the Quarian people considered her achievements during her Pilgrimage as proof that reclaiming Rannoch might not be such an impossible feat after all. When she was gone, not able to influence the fleet with her presence, Korris might be able to convince them it was a bad idea. And should she die it would be all the better for his goals.

Admiral Gerrel rejected it for almost the same reasons that Korris agreed to it; she was his icon of success against the Geth and losing her to a human ship – a Cerberus one at that – would be a tremendous blow for morale in the fleet.

Admiral Xen had send her a message stating that she will agree with it on the conditions that any and all advanced technology the _Normandy_ encounters on the mission against the Collectors would be shared with her and the Quarian people. Tali had told Shepard Xen's conditions and he agreed without any hesitation saying; _"I was probably going to do that anyway."_

Admiral Zorah…her father… had rejected it instantly, he probably hadn't even bothered reading the whole file. _"You should not waste your time with Human problems when the fleet needs you, Tali'Zorah."_ She knew he would disagree and expected him to use that exact excuse to cover up his real reason of keeping her away from Shepard, away from 'the man who corrupted her pure daughter'.

She snorted. They disgusted her. Not a single person cared about what she wanted or what the mission stood for; all they cared about was politics and their toys. She supposed that as an Admiral it was expected of them but that didn't mean she had to like it.

That left Shala'Raan and Tali had no idea what to expect of her. Would she think of the consequences for the fleet if Tali joined a Cerberus ship? Would she want what was best for her niece? Would she think, like her father, that being with Shepard was a mistake and that she was being foolish for thinking otherwise? Would she think Cerberus could manipulate her by using Shepard and use her to attack the Migrant Fleet a second time? What was the woman she called her aunt thinking?

The waiting was killing her as Tali didn't know the answer to any of those questions and sat there twiddling her thumbs.

She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Relax Tals." Mera chuckled and withdrew her hand. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Admiral Raan says no and I have to abandon the fleet to be with Michael." She deadpanned and suppressed a shudder at the thought of betraying the fleet like that. Thinking about it and saying it out loud were two very different things.

"So you get to be with him either way." Mera concluded and tilted her head as a sign that she was smiling at her. "I don't see why you worry so much; you wouldn't be the first Quarian to leave the fleet for an Alien."

"I know…" She sighed, "I just…I don't want-"

"The Admiral will see you now, Tali'Zorah vas Neema." The Admiral's assistant informed her as another Quarian stepped out of the office.

Tali took a deep breath to steady her nerves and stood up, back straight and a determined expression on her face as she walked to the doorway.

* * *

_"I can make a lot of money by selling you Shepard. So why don't you do me a favor and surrender so my guards can apprehend you and lock you up."_

"Is this idiot serious?" Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did this pathetic slaver-wannabe really think he would just sit down and let himself be captured?

"It would seem so, Shepard." Miranda replied from his side.

He sighed. '_Just one simple extraction mission, is that too much to ask?'_

"EDI, tell Garrus to get off his lazy, bony ass and to load up the ground team to create some noise. Also see if you can take control of this station, I don't want the warden to get away; I have plans for him."

_"Affirmative, Shepard."_

"You ready Miranda?" Shepard asked as he unhooked the brand new _Revenant_ with armor piercing mods from his back.

"I am always ready, Shepard." She replied, her shuriken SMG already in her hand.

"Good." He grunted and opened the locked door with a wave of his Omni-tool. "Let's show them how stupid it is to double-cross me."

* * *

Grunt was having the time of his 3 hour life.

After his conversation with Shepard he was left to his own thoughts until an old Human woman came to get him for a medical exam. The idea was preposterous, he was the perfect Krogan! He didn't need that, any wound he'd get would be gone within the day, but the woman would have none of it and all but dragged him by the scales to the med-bay where he had no choice but to obey. A curious thing and he was pretty sure the woman was part Krogan. It was also even more proof to him that Shepard had a strong clan; if someone as old as that woman held no fear for him and got him to do exactly what she wanted despite his threats of violence and eating her.

After his physical – the doctor called it and said he'd have to check in every seven days, preposterous! – he found a Turian in the mess-hall and Grunt had felt rage fill his blood, but couldn't understand why, and told the Turian as much. The Turian laughed and joked – joked! – saying he had that effect on a lot of Krogan. Then more his voice lowered and he added that most of those were dead now. Grunt decided to ignore his rage to learn more about the Turian and his new Battlemaster, something Garrus –the Turian's name he found – was more than happy to help him with.

They talked for a while, meaning Grunt asked questions and Garrus answered. But their conversation was interrupted by the machine relaying Shepard's orders, which made the Turian laugh and tell Grunt it was time to start blowing stuff up. Grunt liked the way they thought and was more than happy to show his appreciation.

He would have been disappointed by how weak their enemies were, were it not for the fact that there were _many_ of them and it proved to be an excellent 'warm-up round' as his Battlemaster and the Turian pointed out.

As he crushed another released psychopath beneath his booth, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Welcome child," Raan greeted as Tali entered and she bristled at the word. If Raan still saw her as a child she might think Tali was incapable of knowing what was good for herself. She'd have to remedy that.

"Admiral Raan, it is good to see you." Tali nodded her head in greeting and clasped her hands behind her back as she waited for the invitation to sit down in the opposite chair of Raan's desk. Her back was straight and her eyes radiated professionalism, Tali knew Raan would take notice of this and perhaps reconsider her previous statement.

"Please, sit down Tali." Raan motioned to the chair and watched Tali with curious eyes. "I assume you know what this is about?" She asked once Tali was seated.

"My transfer to the _Normandy_ where I will assist Commander Shepard with his mission to stop the Collectors from abducting colonies in the Terminus." She answered without hesitation and made sure her voice carried a calm she herself did not feel.

Tali may have imagined it, but she thought she saw the woman raise an eyebrow at her for just the fraction of a second. "Correct." She answered, her voice as professional as her own. "You forget to mention, however, that it is a Cerberus mission."

"No." Tali shook her head and looked hard at Raan, "Cerberus may be funding the mission with supplies and credits but there is not a single doubt in my mind that Mi-Shepard is in control of the mission."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know him." She stated. "He hates Cerberus for what they've done and should he have the chance, he'd destroy Cerberus without a second thought."

"Then why is he working for them?"

"_With_ them," Tali corrected, "He's working _with_ them because it's the only option he has. While the Collectors are abducting colonies the Council tells the Alliance it's their own fault for colonizing the in the Terminus systems and the Alliance does nothing because they can't or won't with the Council breathing down their necks about starting a war with the Terminus. As much as M-Shepard hates Cerberus, they are the only ones willing to do something about the Collectors."

"I see." The room descended in silence and Tali had to try very hard not to start wringing her hands together. She'd said what she could in Michael's defense. It was up to Raan now to believe or dismiss it. "I'd like to have a word with him. Could you contact him for me?" Tali was caught off-guard by that and wondered what was going on in Raan's mind.

"What? Why?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too wary or shocked.

"I'd like a different perspective." Raan answered simply and looked expectantly at her.

Tali, secretly smiling, agreed and opened her Omni-tool. _'If anyone is able to convince the Admiral it's Michael.'_

* * *

"_Shepard, you have just received a request for an audio conversation. It is marked as a priority."_

He groaned and slotted another thermal clip in his rifle. "I'm kinda busy here Yeoman." He answered tersely as he ducked behind cover next to Garrus, a mass-propelled slug barely missing his head.

_"It's from a Tali'Zora-"_

"Patch her through." He heard an odd sound next to him and turned to see Garrus snickering in cover next to him, reloading another clip in his _Viper_. "Something funny, Garrus?" He asked.

"Yes." The Turian replied, his mandibles spread in a Turian smirk. "The great Commander Shepard is completely whipped by his Quarian girlfriend."

* * *

_"-pard is completely whipped by his Quarian girlfriend."_

"_I am not whipped, Vakarian."_

_"Yes you are. Every time she calls you drop whatever the hell you're doing and bend over backwards for her."_

_"You say that like it's a bad thing. She can be very…persuasive when she has to be."_

_"Uh-huh. It's the hips, isn't it?"_

_"That's a dangerous subject, Turian. I thought we cleared that up already."_ Tali wished the ground would just swallow her whole already as Raan stared at her with a mix of obvious amusement and barely constraint laughter.

"Uh, Shepard." Tali spoke to catch his attention and hopefully not get embarrassed any further.

_"GAH! Tali?! How long have you been listening?"_

"Since the whipped part." She said, her eyes inspecting the suddenly very interesting bolt she could see on the wall far away from those amused eyes. Maybe it would break and they'd be sucked into space. That would certainly be preferable than having her aunt/surrogate mother look at her like that.

_"Goddamned Turian, you're nothing but trouble for me!"_

She could hear Garrus snicker in the background and thought of all the wonderful ways to kill him to shut him up, but was clearly beaten to it when he screamed in pain after what she assumed was Shepard punching him on the shoulder. Or maybe his face, that would be nice too. "_…so Tali…" _He said after a moment of awkward silence, "_What can I do for you?"_

"Well I'm here with-_"_ A loud explosion in the background made both her and Raan jump in surprise. All thoughts of Raan left as she heard him scream over the radio "Michael! Are you-"

"_Just a minute, Tali. I'm fine." _He grunted and she could hear him struggle with his breathing. Before she could ask again, he started barking orders at his squad and she could do nothing but wait, knowing that he wouldn't hear her. _"Garrus, shoot that fuckin' rocket trooper already then swap to your AR and take left flank with Kasumi, flush and crush! Miranda, Jacob, biotic suppression down the middle, keep 'em stationary so Grunt can flank right and scare them out of their holes. MOVE IT PEOPLE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY."_ The sound of a deep inhale could be heard. _"Sorry Tali, what were you saying?"_

She'd completely forgotten Raan was in the room with her as her mind drifted back to the old _Normandy_ and how intense every battle was as Shepard shouted his commands at the team. She'd asked him why he didn't use the comm. channel for orders but he explained that they could be hacked and used against them. _"Tali? You still there?"_ He asked and she realized she had been silent.

"Yes, sorry. If it's a bad time I can-"

_"Nonsense, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" _When he finished she could picture the cheeky grin on his face and blushed, as she recalled some of her earlier calls. This time Raan pulled her out of her thoughts by clearing her throat and Tali found her looking at her, expecting her to introduce her to Shepard.

"I'm here with _Admiral_ Raan." She said, putting emphases on Admiral so he knew it was for business and not the family 'meeting' he'd been hinting at. "And she wants to speak with you about your mission and Cerberus."

_"I see." _He said at length before continuing. _"Garrus, you're in charge. I have to take this."_

_"Roger."_ Garrus replied, no mirth in his voice as he knew that Shepard only left fights if it was important.

_"Let me just…" _Shepard said to them again and she heard sounds of bullets flying past him as he ran, "_Get out of the frontline and we can talk more freely."_

"Of course." Tali patiently waited and started feeling self-conscious as Raan still hadn't said a single word since the conversation with Shepard. She just sat there with _that look_ that she started to hate so very much.

_"Alright." _Shepard broke the silence. _"I should be free to talk now. Admiral Raan is listening, yes?" _He asked and she nodded as she confirmed it. _"Then first, I'd like to apologize for my language and manners Admiral."_

"It's quite alright, Commander. I understand you're a busy man."

_"You have no idea." _ He chuckled, _"So Admiral, what questions do you have that need answering?"_

* * *

"Turian!" Grunt bellowed at Garrus. "Why is Shepard running away?"

"He's not running away!" Garrus yelled back, slightly annoyed that Grunt would even think such a thing. "He has something better to do than play with mercs!" He leveled his sniper at a mercenary and watched the Turian slump to the ground. "This is hardly worth our time, least of all his. Don't you think?!" He asked rhetorically as the Krogan eyed the retreating form of Shepard.

Grunt said nothing but turned his attention back to the battlefield in front of him. "Who's he talking to?"

Garrus paused before replying, wondering what Shepard would want him to say. Then he remembered that Shepard poisoned him and decided not to care. "Tali'Zorah." He answered "She's the Quarian that is in control of his life."

"Quarians are weak." Grunt snorted and looked back at the door Shepard went through, a frown on his face.

Garrus couldn't help himself and laughed at the Krogan's statement. _'He'll find out soon enough.'_ Garrus mused and shot another merc in the head.

* * *

_"Was that the last of your questions?" _Tali was amazed at how civil and calm he sounded even after Raan asked him questions that had infuriated her. _'How dare she suggest Michael can't control a few Cerberus lapdogs and doesn't know what goes on in his own ship.'_ Luckily he had been the voice of reasoning and answered every question completely before she could voice her protests of them.

"No, Commander. I have one final question." Raan's eyes had never left Tali during the whole interactions and she knew she was silently being judged. This time, however, her voice was softer, friendlier. "What is the real reason you wish Tali to join your mission?"

She tensed and Michael hesitated for the first time. _"Tali?"_ He asked and she realized it was directed at her; he was asking her if she'd be okay with him telling the Admiral.

"It's okay." She said quietly after a while and hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath.

_"I need her Admiral."_ He said simply. _"Without her I feel incomplete, like a part of me is missing. It's…I'm not sure how to explain it, or even if I ever will, but most of my free time is spend wondering about how she's doing and thinking back on the time we spend together on the old _Normandy._ I…She completes me." _He chuckled awkwardly, "_Sorry, that sounded less cliché in my mind."_

"I liked it." Tali spoke with a smile.

_"Good." _Another chuckle then a sigh. _"Admiral, I wish I could speak longer but I'm afraid my team needs me. I hope we can speak more comfortably in person with each other once Tali finishes her mission."_

"I still haven't agreed to the transfer yet."

_"Ah." _The joking in his voice was obvious but she was sure she wasn't the only one that picked up the underlining tone of danger in his voice. _"Then I believe it's only fair that I tell you that I will be picking Tali up after her mission regardless of an approved transfer by the Admiralty. Good day Admiral, Tali."_

After he hung up both Shala and Tali remained quiet until Shala laughed and shook her head. "Keelah, your father is going to hate me for this."

Tali's eyes widened, "Does that mean…?"

"Yes Tali." Shala smiled, "I will approve your transfer." Tali leaped over the table and almost tackled Shala to the ground with her hug despite her sitting position. "Ouf, Keelah you're strong."

"Thank you auntie." She whispered, expressing all the gratitude she felt with her voice. "Thank you so much."

* * *

AN: Sorry this one took a little bit longer.

[Grumble]I had this all thought and written down with Shepard realizing he loved Tali etc. during the convo with Raan when I remembered Shepard had already told her that in previous chapters. [/grumble]

Next up: Horizon.


	10. Ch9

_"We found them, Shepard."_ The Illusive man announced as soon as the connection was established.

"Where?" Shepard asked, eager to finally get the chance to fight the enemy.

_"Horizon, the colony went dark ten minutes ago."_

"Alright. I'll tell Joker to set a course."

_"One more thing, Commander. Our Intel just confirmed that Ashley Williams is stationed there._

"Do you know why?"

_"Unfortunately not."_ He puffed his cigarette, the ghost of a frown forming on his face. _"Her files are surprisingly well classified."_

"Interesting." Shepard murmured as he mulled what he heard over in his head. After a moment where neither man spoke Shepard shook his head and spoke up again. "Are there any Alliance patrols close-by enough to assist within the day."

_"You expect they will assist you?"_ The Illusive man asked with a carefully raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." It annoyed Shepard that he actually had to ask for the man to consider getting the Alliance involved. "Send a message that the colony is under attack by slavers, the Alliance won't be able to ignore that."

_"I'll see what I can do, Shepard, and forward the results to EDI once I have them. Good hunting."_

* * *

It was time.

The week and a half he'd spend gathering soldiers was finally going to pay off.

He had Jacob Taylor, the ex-corsair; an experienced front-line soldier that relied on his biotics for protection and his tech-attacks to sow chaos in the enemy ranks.

He had Miranda Lawson, the perfect woman; with extensive training in combat tactics, impeccable aim and biotics trained to kill swift and efficiently.

He had Mordin Solus, the scientist; a brilliant doctor with an equally brilliant mind accompanied with deadly tech-abilities and sharp reflexes thanks to his quick metabolism.

He had Jack, subject Zero; a biotic powerhouse that would give even him pause. Her attacks are not meant to kill but to destroy and utterly annihilate the enemy.

He had Grunt, the perfect Krogan; thanks to his superior regenerative abilities he was as good as invulnerable to enemy fire and accompanied with memories from half a dozen Krogan warlords on how best to defeat your enemies he was a tank.

He had Kasumi Goto, the master thief; her abilities to hack through firewalls undetected are unmatched and her ability to move around the battlefield unheard is legendary.

He had Garrus Vakarian, the Archangel; an expert marksman with the ability to lead troops behind enemy lines and launch crippling attacks in the span of minutes before disappearing without anyone noticing.

All excellent soldiers in their own area and together they had the potential to become an unstoppable team the likes of which never seen before.

But that was the keyword; they had the potential to _become_ that. They were nowhere near that yet. Right now his team didn't trust each other and he'd need to find a way to fix that. Unfortunately, he was running out of time.

"Listen up." He started once everyone took a place around the table in the comm. room. "Two hours ago the colony Horizon went dark. In thirty minutes the _Normandy _will arrive in the system where we expect to find a Collector vessel. Once we confirm whether or not the planet is simply experiencing a malfunction or if the Colony is indeed under attack by the Collectors, we will either turn around and leave or stop the Collectors from abducting the colonists." He looked each of them over before continuing, "Now I don't know about you, but I believe it's high time we meet our enemy face to face."

"EDI, bring up the hologram." The lights in the room dimmed and a 3d holographic map of the colony appeared above the table. "This is the only settlement on the planet so if the Collectors are here, they will be around this town."

"It's…small." Garrus remarked, eying the few dozen pre-fab units.

"You're right." Shepard agreed, "That's because this is one of the Alliance 'power-grab' colonies where once they find a livable planet, they plant a small settlement and say 'it's mine!' to everyone willing to listen and then never really bother with it again. This does, however, make it a lot easier to predict our enemy's movements.

"Mordin, you said you completed the counter-measures, correct?"

"Yes, yes." He nodded, "Turns out the solution was easier than expected. Seeker swarms use a form of-"

"Mordin." Shepard interrupted, "I'll gladly listen to you explain it later but right now I just need to know how to use it."

"Of course, apologies." He sniffed, "With help from Mr. Taylor have been able to create portable versions, should work once attached to armor."

"Should work?" Kasumi asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, should work." Mordin confirmed, "Can't know for certain, have not run field-test yet. Am looking forwards to seeing results."

A round of groans went around the table at that save for Grunt and Shepard who were grinning. "You and me both, Mordin." Shepard said and waited for the room to quiet before continuing.

"We will split up in two teams; Shadow and Flash… Jacob, can I assume that you still remember your infiltration skills from your time as a Corsair?"

"Yes, sir" He saluted.

"Good. Garrus, you're in charge of Shadow and take Kasumi and Jacob with you. Your team will be covertly dropped off here," A green marker appeared on the outskirts of the colony, "and you will move undetected to the communications tower here," A second green marker highlighted one of the buildings, "where you will restore communications with the colony. Understood?"

"What about the colonists?" Kasumi asked.

"They're the secondary objective, help if you can but don't spend too much time on it. Your main objective is to restore communications. Once you have restored communications, contact the _Normandy_ and Flash, led by me, will drop in hot here," A red marker appeared near a small clearing, "where we will catch their attention and distract them while you move to the colony's GARDIAN controls here," A third green marker appeared over a second building, "and see if you can get it operational."

"What if we can't get either objective operational?" Garrus asked, eyes memorizing the colony's layout.

"Abandon and regroup at my position." He answered.

Jacob asked the next question. "What if we get pinned down while making our way over to the comm. tower?"

"Signal us with a flare and we'll drop in at your position to clear the area. Once cleared we will split up and proceed with the plan."

Everyone remained quiet as they watched the map. "Any more questions?" He inquired, no response. "Good. Then grab your gear along with Mordin's counter-measures and meet me in the hangar once we have confirmed that the Collectors are involved. Dismissed."

* * *

_'Why isn't he calling?'_ Tali wondered again, looking at her Omni-tool _'He said he would. Why doesn't he? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Doesn't he want to talk? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he-"_

"Something wrong, ma'am?" Someone interrupted her thoughts. Kal'Reegar, she recalled.

"Hm?"

"I asked if there was something wrong, ma'am." He repeated.

"Oh, no." She assured quickly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've been glancing at your Omni-tool every twenty seconds for almost half an hour now." He clarified.

"I…" Has she? "It's nothing Kal. You don't have to worry about me."

He remained looking at her for a moment longer until he shook his head, obviously not believing her. "If you say so ma'am."

"Was there something you wished to talk about, Kal?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes," he said eventually, "Palo asked me to tell you that the scientists are having another meeting in 13 minutes, wanted to know if you'd be there."

"I," She glanced at her Omni-tool again, still no change. "I'll be there." She sighed.

When Kal turned away Tali opened her Omni-tool and wrote a message to Michael, telling him she finally had confirmation about her mission and told him to call her when he had the time.

* * *

"Huh." Garrus said as he stood in front of a woman wearing pink/white phoenix armor with black hair tied in a bun behind her.

"What's the matter?" Kasumi asked as she stopped next to him, looking at the woman with him.

"Her eyes are following me." Garrus explained, "Blink if you can hear me Ashley, or move your eyes up and down or whatever."

"You know her?" Kasumi asked while the woman blinked furiously.

"Yeah." He waved his hand at her, "This is Ashley Williams, and she was part of Shepard's crew on the old _Normandy_. I wonder what she's doing here."

"Should we tell Shepard?" The woman's – Ashley's – eyes hardened when the name was spoken and Kasumi wondered why.

"Yeah." Garrus answered after a while, "Once we get communications back up." He shook his head and looked at Kasumi. "Think you can lift her?" Kasumi raised her eyebrow and shook her head which made him sigh. "Sorry Ash. That means I have to carry you." Ashley's eyes flared when he spoke those words and Kasumi couldn't help but snicker. "Now where am I supposed to lift you…?"

* * *

"Shepard, what's wrong? You seem troubled." Mordin spoke in his usual quick-burst speech.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes."

He sighed and rubbed his temples with the back of his hands. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's just…" Another sigh. "I have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Understandable. Dangerous mission, no reinforcements and an enemy with superior technology. Must be taxing."

He chuckled, "Mordin, if those were the only things I'd have to worry about I'd consider myself a happy man."

"Unexpected. Was not aware you were unhappy."

"Not unhappy." He clarified, "Just worried about what will happen after this mission."

"Oh?"

"Now is not the time Mordin. But I would greatly appreciate if you manage to get some collector tissue during the mission."

_"20 seconds until touchdown."_ The pilot announced over the PA systems as he closed in on their drop point.

"You heard the man," Shepard addressed everyone in the shuttle, "get off your lazy assess and make some noise."

* * *

_'Death – betrayal – enemy within – twisted minds – always there – traitors – cannot resist'_

The words kept running through his head, but he did not know why.

The last time he had such jumbled and confusing thoughts was two years ago when his mind made contact with the Prothean beacon.

It had to be the beacon that was causing these thoughts, that he knew. But why? What was the beacon trying to tell him?

He shook his head clear of thoughts and took aim with his rifle at another Collector.

* * *

"**You will know pain, Shepard.**" The Reaper thrall spoke (again), and got his head blown off by his sniper rifle (again).

He recognized the thrall as a Reaper because he'd seen it before when Sovereign took control of Saren's cybernetics. The difference now was that there was only one Saren then while there were hundreds of Collectors now and every time he took one out, three more appeared.

"**Shepard, I always survive.**" 'Great, another one.'

"He sure likes hearing his own voice." Shepard mumbles before taking aim again.

"The fuck you talking 'bout?" Jack asked in her own elegant way.

"The fuck you think I'm talking about?" He fired his rifle, killing the thrall "He's been calling me by my name every single time he reappears."

She turned her head to him, her brows furrowed "He hasn't said a word, psycho. All I hear is some weird chirping."

"…What?" He looked over at her expecting to see her smirk. No such luck. He turned to Grunt who was firing at a group of husks that approached quickly.

"**Shepard, submit now.**"

"Grunt! Did you hear the glowing Collector speak?!" He shouted over the noise of mass accelerator rounds and moaning husks.

"No!" He yelled back and stomped on a husk that got too close.

**"You cannot stop us, Shepard."**

"Great." Shepard muttered as he primed an incendiary grenade and tossed it into a cluster of Collectors, burning them all into a crisp. "As if the voices of a dead race weren't enough, now I have Collectors talking to me as well."

* * *

"At least I still know where my loyalties lie."

Silently he watched Ashley turn her back on him and walk away. Next to him, on his right, stood Garrus growling after Ashley as he flexed his mandibles. "I can't believe actually believes you work for Cerberus."

"She always was too focused on the smaller picture. It doesn't matter, I suppose." Shepard mused then glanced at Garrus and raised his eyebrow. "Now do you mind telling me why her whole suit is covered with your muddy hand-prints?"

Garrus looked away from him, finding something very interesting to watch in the sky. "I ah," He coughed, "I had to move her somewhere safer."

"And you decided that the best way to do that was to grab her ass?" He could no longer control the grin when Garrus flinched.

"…I couldn't get a good grip on her…"

"If you say so, pervert." He laughed and slapped him on his back. "Let's go, I've had enough of this place."

* * *

_"I thought you'd be happy to finally know, Michael."_ Tali said, almost sounding hurt.

"I am, Tali." He sighed and cleared his head. "It was something that happened on my mission that has me distracted."

_"What is it?"_ She asked worried.

How do you say someone you might be getting Indoctrinated? That you might be an agent that wants to destroy the galaxy without even knowing it? Saren hadn't known it; he thought he was saving the galaxy too and despite all the bad things he could say about Saren there was no denying that the Turian was very strong-willed, you had to be when you're a Spectre. So what chance did he have when the mighty Saren became a puppet for the Reapers?

He hadn't told anyone yet about the voices that he heard on Horizon – only Jack knew and he doubted she'd start telling people, or be believed by people if she did tell someone – and had Dr. Chakwas scan his brain activities for any anomalies under the pretense of the Prothean message that he'd had. The results turned up empty but it didn't have the calming effect that he wanted it to have, for all he knew the Reaper could have chosen that moment to leave him alone and therefore not show up on the scans.

Nobody understood how indoctrination worked, not even Saren and the scientists who had been studying it with him.

If he was indoctrinated… It was not something he wanted to think about. And that may very well be proof that he was indoctrinated. He remembered how Benezia and her followers described indoctrination; _"A subtle whisper you can't ignore.",_ _"A voice you obey without knowing why.", "You only think what it wants you to think." _

The implications were worrying and worst of all; he was completely powerless against it. It was not a position he was often in and he most definitely did not relish being in it.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Tali." He lied and decided to change the subject to something he knew would distract her. "I ran into Ashley who was send to spy on me and called me a traitor to the Alliance."

_"That Bosh'tet!" _The way she growled made him shiver, _"When I get my hands on her I'll-"_

"Relax Tali." He chuckled, briefly wondering if he just shortened Ashley's life significantly.

_"No, I won't relax. She has no right to judge you and when I find her I'll set Chiktikka on her and…-"_

He tuned the next few minutes of her ranting out and simply enjoyed her voice as she described several methods of making Ashley regret what she said, none of them sounding pleasant. He knew better than to try and stop her; once she started ranting she didn't stop until she'd had her say, that much had been obvious about her since he met her.

He didn't mind. It was fun hearing her rant.

* * *

**_"You will know pain, Shepard."_**

Liara's furrowed her brows with confusion as she listened to the recording that Jacob Taylor had forwarded to her.

**_"Shepard, I always survive."_**

Jacob and Miranda's report had both described the Reaper voice as 'a buzzing sound or bird-like chirp'.

**_"Shepard, submit now."_**

Why was she able to understand the Reaper when others couldn't?

**_"You cannot stop us, Shepard."_**

There was…one reason she could think of. But that didn't make much sense.

**_"You escaped us before, Shepard, not again."_**

Liara paused the audio file and sat back in her chair, staring at the sealing as she thought about the implications if her suspicions were correct. _'Could it really be…?'_

She had to be sure. With a shake of her head she downloaded the file to her Omni-tool and locked her office behind her as she went home to her apartment.

* * *

AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
